Ame No Hoshi (Nagareboshi)
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah untaian benang takdir serta jalinan kasih antar sang Hokage 8 Uzumaki Naruto dengan seorang Miko sebuah desa terpencil serta kisah yang mempertemukan mereka kembali berdua disebuah bukit dibawah pohon sakura. Happy reading :v #Summary ngasal :v
1. Chapter 1

**.Happy Read.**

 **op: Your Name** **スパークル** **(Original Soundtrack Kimi no nawa)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: lebih bagus kalau kalian dengerin opening ost yang ane ketik dibagian atas biar dapet feel gitu :V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Dream)_

Cuit!

Cuit!

Cuit!

Suara burung saling beradu satu sama lainnya dipagi hari cerah dan indah di kota Konoha saat ini, tidak ada lagi kejahatan, peperangan, dan tindak deskriminasi sejak pasca perang ninja 15 tahun lalu, ya perang dulu yang melibatkan hampir seluruh Shinobi elemental nation melawan Madara dan Kaguya serta pahlawan besar yang membuat mereka menang dengan penuh suka cita yaitu si pengembara Uchiha Sasuke dan Hokage ke 8 Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ma! Aku berangkat ya!" Teriak seorang anak berumur 12 tahun berpotongan rambut layaknya nanas berlari pelan keluar dari sebuah pekarangan rumah minimalis menghiraukan teriakan seorang wanita berusia 30 an yang mengejarnya sambil membawa spatula ditangan kirinya.

"Shikadai! Cepat kembali dan habiskan sarapanmu!" Teriak wanita paruh baya tersebut nyaring sedangkan anak yang bernama Shikadai tersebut hanya tertawa pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian kembali berlari.

"Nanti telat Bu! Aku sudah ditunggu Inojin dan Choucho!" Teriak Shikadai sambil berlari meninggalkan sang ibu yang mendengus sebal melihat tingkah anaknya dan tidak lama seorang pria berusia tidak jauh dari sang ibu keluar dari dalam rumah menatapnya malas.

"Biarkan saja Temari, lagi pula ini sudah jam masuk akademi, kau tidak mau kan dirapor Shikadai ada absen" pria yang baru keluar tersebut berucap malas sesekali menguap lebar membuat wanita bernama Temari tersebut kesal kemudian berlalu masuk.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sofa Shikamaru!" Ucap Temari sambil berlalu masuk meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya bingung karena entah apa salahnya tau tau istri nya ini ngambek dan menyuruhnya tidur diruang tamu.

"Hah~ kenapa dulu aku mau menikahinya ya" ucap Shikamaru lesu.

"Apa katamu!" Teriak Temari dari arah dapur saat mendengar ucapannya barusan dan entah mengapa Shikamaru harus takjub dengan pendengaran istrinya kali ini karena sangat tajam, padahal jarak antara dapur dan pintu rumah hampir 15 meter namun entah mengapa istrinya ini bisa mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Kau salah dengar Temari-chan"

Hal indah dan unik yang terjadi setiap harinya dirumah keluarga Shikamaru saat ini, pasca usainya perang dulu dirinya memutuskan untuk melamar Temari dari desa Suna dan juga entah mengapa waktu itu dirinya yang mempunyai sifat pemalas serta masa bodo bisa menjadi tegas dan gugup sekaligus saat harus menghadap Kankurou dan Garaa ketika akan meminta izin untuk melamar Temari, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan tersebut.

Sedangkan beberapa blok dari rumah kediaman keluarga Shikamaru terlihat seorang pria dewasa bertubuh tambun bersurai panjang dengan tanda pusaran disetiap pipinya melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah seorang gadis yang juga bertubuh tambun seperti dirinya namun yang membedakan gadis tersebut mempunyai kulit berwarna karamel sedangkan ia berwarna Langsat.

"Tou-chan! Aku berangkat dulu!" Teriak gadis tersebut semangat kearah pria dewasa tadi sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hati-Hati Choucho! Jangan lupa habiskan bekalmu!" Sang tou-chan tak kalah semangat membalas teriakan putrinya diiringi lambaian tangannya dan tidak jauh dari tempat pria dewasa tersebut berdiri terlihat seorang wanita dewasa bersurai merah dan mempunyai warna kulit sama seperti gadis yang berlalu pergi beberapa saat lalu.

"Cepatlah bersiap Chouji, hari ini kau mempunyai jadwal bertemu Kiba kan?" Wanita berusia merah berkata pelan kearah pria bernama Chouji tersebut, membuatnya menoleh kearah sang wanita kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Tenanglah Karui-chan, kurasa Kiba akan datang terlambat juga nanti, kau tau kan dia saat ini sedang berusaha mendapatkan hati salah satu perawat dirumah sakit yang didirikan Sakura hehehe" Chouji membalas kalimat wanita sekaligus istrinya yang bernama Karui tersebut sambil terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya mengingat dari seluruh anggota rookie ninja angkatannya hanyalah Kiba dan Naruto yang sampai saat ini belum mempunyai pasangan, bahkan Shino yang terkenal penggila serangga pun sudah menikah 3 tahun yang lalu dengan seorang gadis pemilik kedai dango.

"Kupikir dia hanya tertarik dengan anjing betina" Ucap Karui tertawa nyaring saat mengingat memang maniak anjing tersebut belumlah menemukan pasangan untuk menikah hingga saat ini padahal dulu waktu perang usai beberapa bulan kemudian yang pertama kali membuat pengumuman bahwa dirinya akan segera menikah adalah Kiba namun malah hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan pasangan, Karui tertawa pelan saat beberapa bulan lalu mendengar bahwa maniak anjing tersebut mendapat gelar perjaka tua dikonoha.

Karui mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat ekspresi Chouji yang tiba tiba menjadi murung, namun detik berikutnya dirinya paham apa yang dipikirkan suaminya saat ini, bukan hanya Kiba yang belum menemukan pasangan namun sang Hokage 8 Uzumaki Naruto juga sebenarnya belumlah menikah karena bukan tidak menemukan pasangan yang cocok, bahkan ribuan gadis dari seluruh elemental nation ingin menjadi istrinya akan tetapi karena gadis yang dicintainya gugur saat perang Shinobi dulu membuatnya seperti trauma dan sampai saat ini tidak pernah membuka kembali hatinya untuk gadis lain.

"Hei" Karui tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pundak Chouji, dirinya paham kalau suaminya ini khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang entah mengapa seperti ada yang berubah sejak gugurnya Hinata Hyuga dulu saat perang, "Aku mengenal sifat pantang menyerah dan semangat membara tanpa akhir seorang Uzumaki Naruto sekaligus pemimpin desa ini, jadi percayalah kalau Hokage pirang tersebut akan menemukan pasangannya suatu saat nanti" sambungnya pelan tersenyum kearah Chouji yang menatapnya sesaat kemudian ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Dulu dia berjuang hidup dan mati untuk aku serta yang lain dan sekarang saatnya aku, Shikamaru, Kiba serta lainnya untuk membantu Naruto kembali dari keterpurukannya" Ucap Chouji pelan sedikit teringat dulu tentang perjuangan Naruto yang selalu berada dibarisan paling depan untuk membela dia, lainnya bahkan seluruh desa dan mungkin ini saatnya untuk balas Budi kepada ninja pirang tersebut.

Kembali berlalu beberapa blok setelah dari kediaman keluarga Chouji barusan, atau lebih tepatnya kesebuah apartemen bertingkat dua yang mungkin terlihat usang dan tua namun apartemen ini memiliki sejarah yang sangat besar didesain Konoha, karena pahlawan mereka Uzumaki Naruto dari genin sampai menjadi Hokage saat ini masihlah tinggal di apartemen tersebut, bukannya tidak diberi tempat tinggal ataupun dibayar rendah atas pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage, namun sang Hokage pirang tersebut dulu menolak saat ingin diberi mansion mewah khusus untuk tempat tinggal Hokage dengan alasan bahwa apartemen bobroknya saat ini mempunyai banyak kenangan membuat tetua yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti kemauan Naruto.

Terlihat didalam ruangan apartemen tersebut seorang pria dewasa bersurai pirang pendek (potongan seperti Naruto diamond Boruto) tidur tengkurap diatas kasur berukuran pas hanya untuk satu orang tersebut.

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Kring!

Kring!

Krin-!

Tep!

Suara jarum detik jam weker yang diletakkan diatas rak buku disamping tempat tidurnya yang kemudian berdering beberapa kali sampai sebuah tangan kekar dengan pelan menepuk bagian atas weker tersebut membuat dering bunyi alarmnya terhenti.

Pria pirang atau yang lebih dikenal Naruto tersebut menggerakkan tubuhnya yang awalnya tengkurap menjadi telentang menatap langit langit ruangannya dalam diam.

"Haaah~"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sehingga dipagi hari dimana semua mahluk mengawali kegiatan mereka dengan semangat namun dirinya sudah menghela nafas lelah saat ini.

Set!

Sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak keatas rak disamping ranjangnya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terdapat foto seorang gadis bersurai indigo tersenyum manis sambil memberi tanda peace kearah kamera yang memfotonya, Naruto memandang foto tersebut dalam diam selama beberapa saat namun entah mengapa semakin lama kedua matanya memanas serta penglihatannya mulai mengabur kemudian lelehan air mata mengalir pelan lewat sudut matanya menetes ke kasur.

Brak!

Naruto menaruh pelan bingkai foto yang dipegangnya pelan kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajahnya.

Gigi gigi Naruto bergemelatuk dibalik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya saat ini karena menahan emosi dirinya yang sudah entah keberapa ribu atau jutaan kalinya semenjak perang usai dulu, ia bisa berjuang hidup mati untuk melindungi sahabatnya, desa, bahkan seluruh dunia dulu namun dirinya malah tidak bisa melindungi Hinata, gadis yang dicintainya dan hal tersebut menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Takdir hanya seperti mempermainkan ku" desis Naruto dalam diam, entah mengapa dirinya yang waktu kecil sudah ditinggal mati oleh orang tuanya dan selalu dikucilkan kemudian beranjak remaja serta mengenal apa arti cinta pertama terhadap Haruno Sakura serta saingan Rival terhadap Uchiha Sasuke kemudian beranjak dewasa dengan mengikuti perang dunia Shinobi membela seluruh orang di Elemental Nation serta menaruh beban berat dipundaknya atas penderitaan semua orang akan pedihnya kehilangan serta perang namun apa yang dirinya peroleh saat semua itu usai? Diakui? Kursi Hokage? Kekayaan? Naruto mempunyai semua itu saat ini namun entah mengapa warna kehidupannya semenjak perang usai selalu berwarna kelabu tanpa arti, sebab semangatnya telah dibawa pergi gadis yang dicintainya dulu sewaktu gugur dimedan perang.

Brak!

Crash!

Naruto memukul sekuat tenaganya kearah meja dihadapannya melampiaskan emosinya yang entah mengapa hari ini menjadi sangat buruk tidak seperti hari hari sebelumnya, hari ini entah mengapa rasa penyesalan, marah, kecewa, sedih menjadi satu dihatinya bahkan dirinya hanya memandang diam saat memukul meja dengan tangan kanannya ia tak melihat bahwa ada garpu bekas dirinya memakan ramen kemarin membuat garpu tersebut menancap dalam ditelapak tangannya.

Tes!

Tes!

Suara darah yang mengalir dari luka ditangan nya menetes pelan keatas meja membuat Naruto menatap lukanya tersebut dalam diam, bahkan rasa sakit luka ditangannya saat ini tidak bisa menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya, dirinya terkadang berpikir untuk melupakan kenangan buruk tersebut karena sekarang ia adalah seorang Hokage namun entah mengapa setiap saat kenangan pahit tersebut selalu teringat dipikirannya, selalu dan selalu bahkan pernah terlintas dipikirannya jika saja dirinya meminta Orochimaru untuk meng Edo tensei Hinata, namun hal tersebut dirinya urungkan karena menghormati klan Hyuga serta Hinata gadis yang dicintainya.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Naruto menatap kearah lukanya yang semakin meneteskan banyak darah karena tidak segera diobati, namun bukan hal tersebut yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini, akan tetapi seharusnya luka kecil seperti ini sudah sembuh sedari tadi karena regenerasi tubuhnya bisa dikatakan sangat cepat dengan bantuan Kurama yang berada didalam tubuhnya, akan tetapi luka ditangannya saat ini tidaklah beregenerasi sembuh malah terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya bahkan semakin banyak meneteskan darah.

"Apa yang terj-!"

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Paman! Buka pintunya"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat suara ketukan pintu apartemen nya terdengar beberapa kali serta suara seorang gadis yang dirinya kenali, perlahan dirinya bangkit dari duduknya terus berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan nya menampakkan seorang gadis berusia 12 tahunan bersurai hitam sebahu dengan iris onyx nya menatap dirinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Sarada?" Ucap Naruto pelan melihat anak dari sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura berada didepan apartemen nya saat ini, sedangkan gadis yang bernama Sarada tersebut tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan sebuah rantang.

"Tadi Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk mengantar ini untuk paman" Ucap Sarada polos diiringi senyuman khas anak seumuruannya yang mau tidak mau membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum karena tingkah polos Sarada.

"Arigatou" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kearah Sarada kemudian mengacak Surai hitam gadis tersebut gemas, "dan juga sampaikan salam ku untuk Sakur-!"

Wush!

Bruk!

"Paman!"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya seketika saat entah mengapa tenaganya hilang entah kenapa bahkan kesadarannya mulai menghilang saat ini dirinya hanya dapat mendengar teriakan panik Sarada yang memanggilnya bahkan sekilas Naruto dapat melihat wajah gadis tersebut dipenuhi ingus dan air mata menangisinya.

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_ Batin Naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang total.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh!"

Naruto mengerang pelan kemudian bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, entah mengapa dirinya bisa seperti sekarang, yang dirinya ingat sebelumnya adalah membukakan pintu untuk Sarada kemudian menerima bekal buatan Sakura sebelum dirinya hilang kesadaran, perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat namun entah mengapa kali ini yang dirinya lihat hanyalah hitam semuanya hitam, entah dirinya yang telah buta saat ini atau memang ia sedang berada di suatu ruangan gelap saat ini.

Tes!

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya saat telinganya mendengar suara tetesan air, dirinya dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara tetesan tersebut.

Tes!

Kembali terdengar suara tetesan air dan kemudian perlahan sebuah sinar kuning keemasan tercipta dihadapan Naruto membentuk suatu layar menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepunggung yang Naruto akui terlihat manis, gadis tersebut tertawa dan berlari kemudian berputar senang sambil menggandeng sebuah tangan.

 _"Ne~ Ne~ Naru-kun, aku sangat bahagia saat ini! Aku merasa bahwa akulah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa dicintai olehmu"_

Naruto termenung melihat dan mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut, Naruto? Apakah dirinya? Tapi ia saja belum pernah bertemu gadis tersebut, atau mungkin tangan pria yang digandengnya itu bernama Naruto, karena bisa saja seseorang diluar sana bernama Naruto seperti dirinya.

 _"Kau tau Naru-kun, seandainya aku pergi lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan, bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak bersedih kembali seperti saat cintamu yang dulu hilang?"_

Deg!

Naruto melebarkan iris safirnya bahkan sekujur tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar perkataan terakhir gadis dilayar dihadapannya tersebut, kenapa kalimat gadis tersebut seperti menyinggungnya? Dan seolah olah berbicara dengannya? Apa maksud semua ini? Siapa gadis tersebut?.

Drrt!

Naruto seketika membuyarkan lamunannya saat area disekitarnya bergetar pelan, dirinya tidak bisa mengetahui apa penyebab getaran yang terjadi saat ini karena kondisi gelap gulita.

 _Wusshhhh!_

Dirinya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah layar kuning dihadapannya saat tiba tiba gambar gadis manis bersurai pirang yang sebelumnya seperti sedang mengajaknya berbicara tersebut berganti dengan sebuah batu raksasa yang bergerak cepat dari angkasa perlahan turun kelangit dan mulai terbakar akibat gesekan udara sampai akhirnya bisa dikatakan menjadi sebuah meteor.

Naruto terdiam melihat meteor yang terpampang di layar dihadapannya tersebut bergerak cepat mengarah kesebuah desa asri dilembah hijau sebuah gunung.

Drrt!

Tempat yang Naruto pijak kembali bergetar pelan membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian setelah berhenti dirinya kembali memandang layar dihadapannya dan entah mengapa gadis manis kembali terlihat dilayar tersebut, gadis tersebut saat ini terlihat berdiri disebuah bukit kecil dibawah pohon sakura raksasa dengan kedua tangannya memegang dua buah pita.

 _"Kau tau Naru-kun, aku akan selalu bahkan selamanya mencintaimu, meskipun aku yang menjadi kedua"_

Gadis tersebut berucap pelan menatap hamparan lembah luas dihadapannya dari atas bukit kemudian perlahan berbalik mengahadap layar atau lebih tepatnya seperti menghadap kearah Naruto yang sekarang juga entah mengapa seperti melihat asli gadis tersebut.

 _"Gomenne"_ gadis tersebut kembali berkata pelan manatap kearah Naruto saat ini membuat pemuda tersebut memandang bingung kearah layar dihadapannya.

"Kau siapa?" Naruto berucap pelan kearah gadis dilayar dihadapannya, sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut.

 _"Gomenne Naru-kun karena telah berbohong kepadamu"_ Ucap gadis sambil tetap tersenyum namun detik berikutnya liquid bening mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya, _"Gomen telah membohongimu tentang semua ini, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu celaka"_ sambungnya lirih perlahan mulai berbalik kembali menatap lembah dihadapannya membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat perkataan gadis tersebut menjadi bingung namun entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit saat melihatnya menangis.

Wush!

Naruto menatap aneh saat langit yang ditampakkan dilayar ditempat gadis tersebut yang awalnya biru cerah perlahan menjadi orange kemudian merah tua sampai detik berikutnya sukses membuat kedua iris safir Naruto melebar saat melihat sebuah meteor yang sebelumnya diri lihat saat ini mengarah kearah gadis tersebu-! Tidak! bukan gadis tersebut melainkan lembah desa yang dirinya lihat sebagai tempat jatuhnya meteor tersebut adalah desa gadis tersebut.

"Hey awas!" Naruto spontan berteriak keras saat melihat gadis tersebut hanya diam memandang kearah meteor yang dalam hitungan menit akan menghantam tempat itu.

Wush!

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari kencang kearah layar yang menampakkan gadis tersebut, berharap bisa menyelamatkan nya karena entah mengapa dadanya merasa sesak melihat hal ini semua layaknya dirinya mempunyai sebuah benang takdir dengan gadis tersebut, namun entah mengapa dirinya sudah berlari sekuat tenaga akan tetapi gadis tersebut seperti semakin jauh dan juga larinya saat ini layaknya manusia normal tanpa chakra.

"Kenapa tidak bisa kugapai!" Teriak Naruto putus asa karena sejak tadi berlari entah mengapa layar yang menampakkan gadis tersebut semakin jauh dan jauh sampai akhirnya meteor tersebut menghantam kearea desa kemudian membumi hanguskan area sekitarnya dengan cepat.

Blaaaaar!

.

.

.

Brakh!

Hah!

Hah!

Hah!

Naruto tersentak keras bangun dari tidur atau bisa dikatakan pingsan dengan mimpi anehnya tadi, dengan nafas memburu dirinya menatap sekelilingnya namun anehnya saat ini yang dirinya tempati bukanlah kamar apartemen nya.

Cklek!

"Ano apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan pikiran Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang barusan menanyakan keadaanya, akan tetapi detik berikutnya Naruto melebarkan iris safirnya ketika menyadari gadis ini, gadis dihadapannya adalah gadis yang ada di mimpi anehnya beberapa saat lalu.

Grep!

"Kyaa!"

Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut menjerit saat tiba tiba Naruto dengan cepat bangkit kemudian memeluknya erat, dirinya ingin berontak karena dipeluk secara tiba tiba namun diurungkannya saat merasakan tubuh pria pirang yang memeluknya tersebut bergetar pelan menandakan sedang menangis dan entah mengapa hatinya menjadi hangat akibat pelukan pria asing ini.

"H-hei kenapa kau memelukku?" Gadis tersebut bertanya pelan dan sopan karena tidak ingin menyinggung pemuda yang masih memeluknya saat ini, dirinya yang seharusnya marah karena dipeluk oleh pria yang tidak dikenal saat ini malah merasa sebaliknya seperti sudah kenal bahkan sangat dekat tanpa ada kecanggungan sama sekali.

Naruto masih memeluk erat gadis pirang tersebut dalam diam, hatinya merasa sangat lega melihat gadis dipelukannya ini tidak mengalami kejadian seperti dimimpinya tadi dan juga baru kali ini dirinya memeluk seorang gadis semenjak kematian Hinata dulu.

"Aku hanya senang" Bisik Naruto pelan dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum lima jari yang hampir 15 tahun semenjak kematian Hinata tidak pernah terlihat diwajahnya, sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya memandang bingung namun bersemu sesaat Karena melihat senyuman Naruto sekaligus pria pertama yang memeluknya selain ayah dan ibunya.

"Jadi yang merawatku selama tak sadarkan diri kamu ya?" Naruto berdehem sesaat menghilangkan kecanggungan dan tiba tiba suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi canggung sehabis Naruto melepas pelukan spontannya sesaat lalu, "dan perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Sambung Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

"Asia Argento" gadis bersurai pirang bernama Asia Argento tersebut membalas uluran tangan Naruto kemudian ikut tersenyum manis, "senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san" sambung Asia.

Naruto entah mengapa saat ini perasaanya sangat senang melihat gadis dihadapannya tidak mengalami hal seperti dimimpinya tadi, dirinya merasa bersemangat layaknya dulu saat ia masih menjadi ninja Konoha yang penuh kejutan.

"Arigatou nee Asia" ucap Naruto berterimakasih karena telah dirawat selama pingsan, kemudian menatap desain kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini, dirinya entah merasa aneh atau baru sadar bahwa kamar yang digunakan Asia saat ini bukanlah desain penduduk desa Konoha.

"Apakah kau penduduk baru Asia?" Tanya Naruto sesekali menatap sekelilingnya, Asia yang menatap bingung Naruto ketika mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari pria pirang dihadapannya tersebut, karena dirinya sejak lahir saja sudah berada di desa ini, malah seharusnya ialah yang bertanya kepada Naruto, kalau pemuda tersebut berasal dari mana.

"Aku sejak lahir sudah berada di desa ini"

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar balasan Asia barusan, jika sejak lahir kenapa dirinya tidak pernah bertemu gadis manis ini? Atau jangan jangan Asia adalah ninja bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk memata matai desa Konoha? Dan anehnya dirinya juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa merasakan chakra milik orang lainnya dalam radius 500 meter.

"Jangan bercanda Asia, aku juga sejak lahir sudah berada diKonoha jadi tidak mungkin kalau sejak lahir kamu ada didesa ini" Naruto tertawa pelan berpikir guyonan Asia tadi lumayan lucu, namun reaksi gadis pirang tersebut malah sebaliknya, Asia merasa bingung dengan kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Konoha? Jadi desa tempat Naruto-san berasal itu dari Konoha?" Ucap Asia pelan sambil mencubit dagunya, "aku baru pertama kali juga mendengar desa yang bernama Konoha" sambung Asia yang setelah berusaha mengingat ngingat setiap desa yang pernah diingatnya namun tidak ada satupun desa yang bernamakan Konoha.

Naruto membatu mendengar kalimat balasan dari Asia barusan, dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu, berarti ini bukanlah desa Konoha? Atau jangan jangan dirinya saat pingsan tadi diculik dan diasingkan? Namun karena tidak mau berburuk sangka dengan cepat dirinya melangkah kearah jendela kamar kemudian membukanya.

Klak!

Wush~

Angin malam menerpa cukup kencang saat jendela berbentuk persegi tersebut dibuka oleh Naruto, menampakkan sebuah pemandangan indah yang memanjakan kedua iris safir Naruto, dimana dirinya dapat melihat gunung gunung yang saling berdiri kokoh menjulang tinggi serta sawah dan pertanian lainnya layaknya lembah gunung pada umumnya serta hawa udara segar khas gunung, namun Naruto langsung sadar bahwa bukan saatnya dirinya terkesima dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya namun berada dimanakah ia sekarang?.

Set!

"N-naruto-san itu berbahaya" Asia tersentak saat melihat Naruto yang melompat kemudian berdiri dipinggiran jendela.

"Tenanglah Asia, aku akan berkeliling didaerah sini sebentar" Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian melompat.

Wush!

"Aaaa!"

Brukh!

"Naruto-san!"

Asia menjerit kecil saat melihat aksi nekat Naruto yang melompat dari lantai dua rumah nya, ya rumah kayunya ini tidak terlalu tinggi meskipun memiliki 2 lantai namun tetap saja Asia yakin seseorang yang lompat seperti Naruto barusan akan mengalami cidera, dan dengan langkah cepat dirinya pergi ke pekarangan rumah atau lebih tepatnya ketempat Naruto jatuh.

"Aduduh! Apa apaan tadi itu? Bagaimana bisa chakraku tidak berguna?" Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat harus membentur tanah dengan keras kemudian perlahan mulai bangkit meskipun bagian pinggulnya masih terasa nyeri akibat pinggulnya lah yang pertama kali mencium tanah saat mendarat tadi, "ini hal aneh, aku terbangun ditempat seperti ini dan juga barusan tidak bisa menggunakan chakra" sambung Naruto berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Karena yang ia ingat adalah pagi tadi ia pingsan dihadapan Sarada dan kemudian melihat hal aneh tentang gadis tersebut dan meteor jatuh kemudian bangun yang akhirnya sampai seperti saat ini.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

"Rasengan!"

Naruto mengerenyit heran karena semua jurusnya tidak bisa dikeluarkan, bahkan membuat Bunshin saja dirinya tidak bisa, padahal hal tersebut adalah pelajarannya dulu waktu masih genin, namun perlahan Naruto memasang kuda kuda berlari dan detik berikutnya dirinya berlari kencang kearah sebuah pohon Sakura tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Wush!

Brugh!

"Argh!" Naruto kembali menjerit kesakitan akibat punggung nya membentur keras tanah akibat dirinya yang ingin berlari diatas pohon.

"Naruto-san Kau tidak apa apa? Asia berlari kecil mendekati Naruto dengan sebuah handuk hangat ditangan kanannya, dirinya sempat terbengong saat melihat Naruto membuat gerakan aneh dengan kedua tangannya, "apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-san?" Sambung Asia menatap bingung Naruto yang perlahan bangkit.

"Entahlah Asia, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa berlari keatas pohon barusan"

Asia terbengong seusai mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan dan detik berikutnya tawa halus mengalun pelan melewati bibir mungil Asia. Dirinya berpikir bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang bercanda dengannya karena mana mungkin seorang manusia berlari keatas pohon, kalau memanjat itu baru mungkin.

"Hahahaha memangnya Naruto-san bisa berlari keatas pohon?" Asia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto sedari tadi dimana pemuda tersebut melompat dari lantai rumahnya kemudian berteriak hal hal aneh dan yang terakhir mencoba berlari keatas pohon, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat terhibur dengan tingkah Naruto, hari harinya yang berwarna kelabu penuh rasa kesendirian menjadi penuh warna saat melihat kejadian kejadian yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto merasa aneh karena tidak bisa menggunakan chakra bahkan dirinya tidak bisa memasuki alam bawah sadarnya untuk menemui Kurama, namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat Asia yang sedari tertawa kecil akibat melihat tingkahnya.

"Hey kenapa tertawa? Itu adalah hal normal sebagai seorang Shinobi" Naruto bangkit perlahan kemudian melangkah mendekati Asia yang masih tertawa.

Tuk!

"I-ittai!"

Asia memegangi dahinya sambil mengerang sakit ketika Naruto yang menyentil dahinya barusan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu sedang dimana saat ini namun ditempatku adalah desa bagi seorang Shinobi dan yang kulakukan tadi adalah hal wajar bagi seorang Shinobi" Naruto tertawa pelan melihat Asia yang mengaduh kesakitan saat ia menyentil dahi gadis manis tersebut, dirinya tidaklah bisa membodohi perasaanya saat ini, entah mengapa rasa penyesalan yang selama ini selalu berputar dibenaknya saat ini hilang kemana dan yang ada hanyalah perasaan suka cita saat bers dengan gadis ini.

 **-2 Months later-**

Sehari berlalu dengan rasa canggung yang Naruto lewati didunia yang entah apa dan karena apa dirinya bisa berada disini, kemudian seminggu, sebulan dan hingga akhirnya memasuki bulan ke dua Naruto telah berada disini, terlihat sekarang Naruto yang duduk dalam diam diatap rumah menatap hamparan bintang dimalam hari dengan segelas teh yang berada digenggaman tangan kanannya.

"Sudah dua bulan kah?" Desis Naruto pelan menatap langit malam, dirinya akhirnya mengetahui sedikit hal tentang dunianya sekarang, yaitu negara Jepang tahun 1890 serta desa yang ia tempati sekarang adalah sebuah desa indah bernama Itomori yang berada diantara pegunungan Hida.

Dirinya akui pemandangan desa ini sangatlah indah dengan banyak pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran serta hamparan bintang saat malam hari dan juga tentang gadis yang menolongnya sejak berada didunia ini Asia Argento ternyata mempunyai nasib hampir sama dengannya dimana gadis tersebut sejak kecil sudah ditinggal orang tuanya karena perceraian membuatnya tinggal didesa ini seorang diri.

Naruto juga sebenarnya sempat terpikirkan tentang jabatannya sebagai Hokage didesanya namun apa daya, sudah banyak cara dilakukan namun hasilnya nihil bahkan dirinya saja tidak bisa menggunakan chakra didunia ini dan kehidupannya layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya.

Cklek!

Asia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang termenung menatap langit malam, dengan langkah pelan dirinya mendekati Naruto kemudian duduk disamping pemuda tersebut.

"Hey kau akan cepat tua jika sering melamun"

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat mendengar perkataan Asia, kemudian ia menoleh menatap gadis tersebut yang tampak cantik dengan balutan jubah Miko kuil berwarna putih dan juga wajahnya yang dirias natural dengan hanya menggunakan polesan merah di bibirnya entah mengapa membuat Naruto terpana melihat Asia saat ini.

Asia salah tingkah ketika sadar bahwa Naruto sedari tadi memandanginya membuatnya bersemu tipis, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau selama dua bulan tinggal bersama Naruto, dirinya merasa nyaman dan juga apakah ini yang disebut sebagai cinta? Entahlah ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perasaan nyaman dan senang seperti saat ini.

"A-aku akan pergi ke kuil" Ucap Asia cepat sambil berlalu pergi karena entah mengapa dirinya merasa malu sekaligus senang saat melihat ekspresi Naruto tadi, "jika ingin menonton perayaan desa silahkan datang saja nanti Naruto" sambung Asia sebelum pergi membuat Naruto kembali tersadar dari dunianya akibat melihat riasan Asia berusaha dan mengapa juga ia sampai lupa kalau hari ini ada acara perayaan tahunan didesa ini, yaitu perayaan ucapan syukur kepada dewa atas hasil panen melimpah setiap tahunnya yang dilaksanakan di kuil desa, dan Asia adalah Miko kuil yang menjadi penari tarian tradisional sebagai rasa puji syukur terhadap dewa dibagian acara utama.

Beberapa saat setelahnya atau lebih tepatnya saat acara utama yang Naruto tunggu yaitu tarian tradisional sebagai puji syukur kepada dewa akan dilaksanakan membuat Naruto terpaku ketika melihat seorang Miko bersurai pirang yang melangkah anggun ketengah altar kuil dan sebuah tongkat berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita lonceng diujungnya.

Krincing!

Krincing!

Asia perlahan mulai bergerak seirama dengan alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh pemain harpa/ketinting yang berada dibagian pinggir altar, gadis pirang tersebut bergerak gemulai sesekali menggerakkan tongkatnya membuat suara merdu menenangkan jiwa setiap penonton yang mendengarnya.

Naruto menatap wajah Asia yang tersenyum manis diikuti gerakan tariannya kearah penonton, dirinya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali hati serta pikirannya setenang ini sejak usai perang dulu, gadis pirang yang ada dimimpinya anehnya waktu itu selalu membuatnya berpikir apa tujuan dari semua hal yang dilaluinya saat ini, meskipun Naruto bukanlah kamii-sama yang menentukan takdir setiap mahluk yang namun dari lubuk hati terdalamnya dapat merasakan sebuah untaian benang takdir antara dirinya dan Asia.

Tes!

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan sebuah aliran kecil disudut matanya yang kemudian perlahan mengusap ujung matanya yang dapat dirinya lihat bekas air mata yang sejak kapan bahkan dirinya tidak paham kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, perasaan apakah ini? Naruto terdiam kemudian memandang kembali Asia yang masih menari diatas altar, pandangan mereka beradu sesaat membuat Naruto merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama dirinya pendam hampir 15 tahun mulai keluar kepermukaan.

Sedangkan Asia yang sempat juga beradu pandang dengan Naruto langsung buru buru memandang kearah lain karena entah mengapa dirinya selalu merasa gugup Jika menatap kedua iris safir Naruto dan juga hatinya selalu merasa senang saat pemuda tersebut tersenyum kearahnya, ya hanya kepadanya sekarang dan selama-!, Asia bersemu sesaat ketika kesadarannya muncul kemudian kembali fokus menari mengikuti iringan nada yang dimainkan, apa yang dipikirkannya barusan? Disaat penting seperti ini bisa bisanya dirinya memikirkan Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah acara persembahan dan perayaan dikuil telah usai terlihat Naruto mengayuh sebuah sepeda dijalan tanah bebatuan desa dengan Asia berada dikursi bonceng dibelakangnya memegang punggung Naruto erat agar tidak jatuh.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Asia yang berada dibelakang memegang punggungnya erat ketika dibonceng, kemudian dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping melihat hamparan luas sawah serta jutaan bintang yang tersebar dilangit, entah mengapa Naruto merasa malam ini hidupnya saat ini sangat berwarna dan penuh kebahagian.

Ckit!

Asia menatap bingung ketika Naruto tiba tiba menghentikan sepeda yang mereka tumpangi didepan sebuah bukit kecil dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang menghiasinya dibagian puncak bukit tersebut, dirinya ingin bertanya perihal Naruto menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya.

"Ada apa Nar-!"

Set!

Seketika wajah Asia memerah bahkan perkataannya terhenti saat Naruto dengan tiba tiba memegang tangannya serta memandang dengan kedua iris safir teduhnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengatai aku gila atau semacamnya Asia" Ucap Naruto menatap kedua iris Asia dalam, dirinya berpikir mungkin Asia akan menganggapnya aneh atau hal lainnya namun sesuatu dihati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa hal yang dilakukannya ini benar, "namun asal kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, entah saja kapan perasaan ini muncul bahkan hampir 15 tahun perasaan ini tidak pernah kurasakan seperti yang kuceritakan padamu saat itu Asia, namun percayalah sejak bersamamu semuanya berubah" sambung Naruto pelan menatap wajah Asia yang menunjukkan reaksi shock, dirinya yakin gadis pirang tersebut akan mengatakan bahwa hal ini terlalu cepat dan sebagainya, namun entah mengapa perasaan dihatinya seolah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal benar.

Asia terdiam membisu sehabis menerima perlakuan Naruto serta mendengar perkataannya barusan, apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar? Pemuda pirang tersebut menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Seorang gadis Miko yang hidup sebatang kara, namun saat iris nya beradu pandang dengan kedua iris safir teduh Naruto seketika keraguan Asia menghilang, ia dapat melihat sebuah kenyamanan, keteguhan, kesungguhan dan kasih sayang dikedua iris tersebut, sebuah perasaan terpendam yang meluap hebat ketika memandangnya, ya hanya ketika memandangnya dan bolehkah kali ini dirinya bertindak egois? Bertingkah egois karena ingin memiliki Naruto seorang diri tanpa boleh orang lainnya menganggu pria pirangnya ini.

Tes!

Naruto tersentak kaget kemudian buru buru melepas kedua tangan Asia dari genggaman tangannya ketika melihat sebuah liquid bening mengalir pelan dari sudut mata Asia yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"A-asia kenapa kau menangis?!" Naruto bergerak panik melihat Asia yang menangis, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanya namun malah membuat gadis dihadapannya ini menangis, "Maafkan tingkahku tadi jika membuatmu menang-!"

Grep!

"A-aku menangis karena bahagia baka!" Asia terisak pelan didada Naruto sehabis dirinya memeluk erat pemuda tersebut, "Kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan hal sama seperti yang kau rasakan Naruto, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya" sambung Asia mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut, perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat kemudian mengusap Surai pirang Asia lembut.

Set!

"Ayo ikuti aku Naru-kun, dan mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil Naru-kun jadi kau harus memanggilku Asia-chan! Hehehe"

Naruto tertawa pelan melihat Asia yang melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menarik tangannya lembut mengikuti larinya keatas bukit atau lebih tepatnya kearah sebuah pohon sakura.

"Hei pelan pelan nanti jatuh" Ucap Naruto pelan saat melihat Asia yang bersemangat menariknya kearah pohon Sakura sambil tersenyum manis serta tubuhnya yang masih dibalut oleh jubah Miko semakin membuat Naruto terkesima dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu bahwa legenda mengatakan bahwa jika ada pasangan yang menyatakan cinta mereka dibawah pohon Sakura maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya" Asia membalas perkataan Naruto sambil tetap berlari kecil kearah atas bukit, "Ne~ Ne~ Naru-kun, aku sangat bahagia saat ini! Aku merasa bahwa akulah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa dicintai olehmu" sambung Asia pelan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibawah pohon Sakura dan ajaibnya perlahan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura mulai berguguran layaknya dewa serta alam ikut bersuka cita seperti perasaannya saat ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat perkataan Asia barusan kemudian dirinya merentangkan kedua tangannya menghadap kearah hamparan lembah hijau dihadapannya.

"Aku! Benar! Benar! Mencintaimu Asia Argento! Dan jika Legenda bahwa menyatakan cinta dibawah pohon Sakura benar maka kabulkan lah wahai Kamii-sama!" Teriak Naruto lantang kearah hamparan lembah dihadapannya membuat Asia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan barusan kemudian dengan gemas gadis pirang tersebut mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak Naru-kun, kau menggangu hewan hewan yang tidur! Hahaha" Asia pura pura marah namun tertawa diakhir kalimatnya kearah Naruto yang merintih akibat cubitan dipinggangnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan diikuti Asia yang juga tersenyum saat mereka saling pandang, menyampaikan perasaan yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi, kemudian dengan lembut Naruto menarik tubuh Asia dan memeluknya dalam diam, hanya suara hembusan angin serta gesekan ranting pohon sakura yang dapat didengar saat ini, Naruto dan Asia berpelukan erat dalam diam saling merasakan luapan rasa cinta dihati mereka dan hanya bulan, bumi dan langit yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta yang telah mereka jalin.

"Hiks Hiks"

Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Asia kembali bergetar pelan diikuti isakan tangisnya yang mulai kembali terdengar sedangkan dirinya hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil berbalut jubah Miko tersebut.

"Hey kenapa menangis lagi?" Tanya Naruto pelan merasa bingung kali ini karena merasa bahwa tangis Asia kali ini bukanlah tangis bahagia namun sarat akan kesedihan.

"A-aku hanya bahagia Naru" Ucap lirih Asia kemudian tersenyum kearah Naruto yang memandangnya dalam diam, dirinya tahu bahwa senyum Asia barusan bukanlah senyum seperti sebelum sebelumnya, senyuman tersebut lebih seperti dipaksakan namun Naruto memilih diam karena berpikir bukanlah saat yang tepat jika harus menanyakannya sekarang dan lebih memilih memeluk gadis tersebut erat mencoba membagi rasa sedihnya.

"Souka? Kalau begitu aku lebih bahagia dari yang kau rasakan saat ini Asia" Naruto mengusap Surai pirang Asia lembut kemudian menatap langit malam dalam diam, "kuharap kebahagian ini bertahan selamanya" sambung Naruto pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya terlihat Naruto yang duduk diruang tengah rumah Asia menatap kearah jendela dalam diam dengan sebuah cangkir kopi ditangan kirinya, dirinya berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin malam saat ia menyatakan perasaanya kepada Asia yang ternyata juga menerima pernyataannya, Naruto tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian tersebut, dimana wajah bersemu Asia tampak menggemaskan dan senyum manisnya yang terlihat menawan.

Cklek!

Lamunan Naruto tentang Asia buyar saat pintu kamar milik gadis pirang tersebut terbuka menampakkan Asia yang mengenakan yukatta coklat dengan obi berwarna putih dipinggangnya serta Surai pirangnya disanggul entah keberapa kali Naruto harus akui kalau Asia selalu terlihat menawan jika berdandan apapun, bahkan tampil Natural saja menawan.

"Ini suratnya Naru-kun" Asia melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian memberikan sebuah lipatan kertas dengan sebuah tali merah yang mengikat dibagian tengahnya, dirinya kemarin sewaktu sampai dirumah sehabis pernyataan Naruto dan pengakuan perasaanya memang meminta pemuda pirang tersebut mengantarkan surat untuk ibunya yang berada di kota Kyoto sejak perceraian, ia memang setiap tahun sekali selalu mengirim surat kepada ibunya meskipun suratnya entah dibaca ataupun tidak oleh ibunya.

"Oh baiklah" Naruto mengambil surat yang diberikan Asia barusan, meskipun jarak antara desa ini dengan kyoto sangatlah jauh namun dirinya tidak tega menolak Asia dan juga dulu saat didunia Shinobi ia sering melakukan misi dengan jarak lebih jauh dari pada jarak yang sekarang dirinya tempuh, "jadi dari gerbang desa ini aku hanya perlu bersepeda tiga puluh menitan kearah barat sampai di terminal bus kemudian menuju Kyoto selama lima puluh menitan kan?" Sambung Naruto menanyakan petunjuk yang harus dirinya lakukan agar tidak kesasar saat bepergian nanti mengingat ia hanya baru dua bulan berada didunia ini dan baru beberapa informasi saja yang Naruto ketahui, namun sebenarnya sebelum menerima permintaan ini dirinya sempat bertanya kenapa Asia tidak menggunakan pengiriman surat? kemudian Asia menjelaskan bahwa pengiriman pos sedang mengadakan libur panjang untuk para pekerja membuat Naruto yang memang belum terlalu paham hanya mengangguk dan menyanggupi permintaan Asia.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam sepedanya" Naruto bangkit sambil memasukkan surat Asia kedalam saku celananya kemudian melangkah menuju samping rumah mengambil sepeda milik Asia dan juga sepeda yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cintanya kemarin terhadap gadis Miko tersebut.

"Krieet!

Suara gerbang kayu rumah Asia yang Naruto buka perlahan sambil menenteng sepedanya, dirinya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Asia yang juga tersenyum manis diikuti tangannya bergerak melambai kearahnya.

"Hati-Hati Naru-kun!" Ucap Asia agak nyaring agar didengar Naruto yang tersenyum lebar kemudian mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju gerbang desa meninggalkan Asia yang masih tersenyum memandang punggung lebar Naruto, "Dan arigatou atas semuanya" sambung Asia lirih kemudian melangkah masuk kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya, punggung mungil Asia menempel di pintu rumahnya yang telah tertutup dan perlahan mulai bergetar kemudian merosot jatuh.

"A-arigatou Naru" tubuh mungil tersebut bergetar pelan menahan isakan kasedihan karena telah membohongi pria yang dicintainya, namun itu adalah satu satunya cara agar pria tersebut selamat, dirinya tidak mungkin tega melihat Naruto bernasib seperti dirinya dan seluruh warga desa nantinya sebab tidak ada wanita yang tega melihat pria dicintainya terluka dan tersakiti.

Asia perlahan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela melihat kearah Matahari yang mulai mencondong kearah barat menandakan sudah mulai sore dan waktunya tidaklah banyak, dengan langkah tergesa gadis pirang tersebut mengambil sebuah botol tinta dan bulu kuas untuk menulis tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sret!

Sret!

Sret!

Suara gesekan kuas dengan gulungan kanvas saling beradu cepat, Asia berharap surat ini suatu saat akan sampai kepada Naruto, surat tentang perasaanya serta permintaan maafnya tentang sifat egoisnya saat ini, dirinya tahu jika saja ia memberitahukan masalahnya kepada Naruto, maka pemuda pirang tersebut akan memaksa untuk berada disampingnya sebab meskipun baru dua bulan tinggal bersama, Asia dapat mengetahui kalau pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut mempunyai sifat keras kepala jika menyangkut hal yang dicintai serta disayanginya.

Asia menatap sekelilingnya mencari tali untuk mengikat gulungan tulisan suratnya akan tetapi dirinya baru mengingat kalau tali terakhir sudah ia pakai untuk membuat surat palsu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto tadi, namun pandangan Asia terhenti ketika melihat tongkat Miko yang sering dirinya pakai saat acara perayaan desa, dua buah tali dengan hiasan lonceng diujungnya melambai pelan tertiup angin, dengan cepat dirinya melepas ikatan kedua tali tersebut kemudian mengikatnya disurat yang ia tulis.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, terlihat pemuda tersebut sekarang berada didalam bus menuju kota Kyoto, dirinya memandang dalam diam pemandangan, sebuah gubuk padi yang terlihat baru selesai dibangun serta perkebunan dan persawahan sepanjang jalan yang dilewati, hampir tiga puluh menit berada didalam bus entah mengapa rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan perlahan kedua iris safir tersebut mulai meredup sampai akhirnya Naruto tertidur dengan dengkuran halus dikursi urutan tengah didalam bus tersebut.

Tes!

Tes!

Deg!

Tiiin!

Naruto yang entah merasa seperti terombang ambing dengan tenang dalam tidurnya kali ini seketika membuka kedua iris safirnya lebar saat mendengar bunyi nyaring dari arah depannya dan terlihat sebuah bus dengan cepat melintas kearahnya seolah akan melindasnya, namun ketika sadar sepenuhnya Naruto juga baru sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini sedang tidur terlentang ditengah jalan, dirinya sempat kaget dengan seituasinya saat ini, bagaimana bisa? Dirinya yakin kalau sebelum tertidur ia sedang berada didalam bus menuju Kyoto, dengan panik karena tidak ingin mati terlindas Naruto langsung berguling kesamping.

Tiiiiin!

"Dasar pria gila!"

Wussh!

Supir bus tersebut membuka jendela kemudian berteriak kencang memaki kearah Naruto yang perlahan bangkit dipinggir jalan sehabis berguling menghindari tabrakan dengan bus tersebut.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya merasa bingung, sedang dimanakah dirinya sekarang? Apakah sudah dikyoto? Atau diturunkan secara paksa oleh supir bus yang dirinya tumpangi tadi akibat tertidur terlalu lama?.

"Apa yang kali ini terjadi?" Naruto berucap pelan sambil melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan berharap dapat bertemu seseorang kemudian bertanya apakah ini sudah berada diKyoto.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat seorang pria tua sedang berjalan pelan sambil menghisap rokok pipa bakau di bibirnya, dengan langkah cepat dirinya mengahampiri pria tersebut berniat menanyakan apakah ini adalah daerah Kyoto yang Asia maksud untuk mengantarkan surat ini.

"Sumimasen!" Naruto berteriak agak kencang sambil mendekati pria tersebut dan dengan perlahan pria yang sudah lanjut usia tersebut menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatapnya.

"Ada apa anak muda?" Pria tersebut menghentikan hisapan dipipa bakaunya kemudian menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat tergesa gesa seolah sedang dikejar sesuatu membuat sang pria tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "tenanglah dan rileks kan badanmu nak barulah berbicara" sambungnya pelan.

Naruto terengah pelan menormalkan pernafasannya akibat berlari kencang beberapa saat lalu ketika menghampiri pria dihadapannya ini dan entah mengapa sejak tadi hatinya selalu merasa gelisah seperti ada sesuatu yang dirinya lewatkan.

"Apakah ini kota Kyoto?" Naruto bertanya pelan kearah pria tua yang malah menatapnya aneh seusai mendengar perkataannya barusan seolah dirinya sedang membuat lelucon.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan nak? Kyoto masih sangat jauh dari tempat ini dan juga dari mana asalmu?" Pria tua tersebut menatap aneh kearah Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaan _'apakah ini kota Kyoto?'_ sebuah pertanyaan konyol dikarenakan jarak antara Kyoto dan daerah saat ini sangatlah jauh dan harus ditempuh lima puluh menit jika menaiki bus atau tiga puluh menit kalau menaiki keretan, sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan pria dihadapannya ini, masih sangat jauh? Bukankah dirinya tadi sebelum tertidur didalam bus sudah menaiki kendaraan tersebut lebih dari tiga puluh menit? Atau jangan jangan ia salah menaiki bus? Tapi Naruto yakin kalau bus yang dirinya tumpangi mempunyai tujuan menuju Kyoto, jadi apa yang sebenarnya kali ini terjadi?.

"Aku dari desa Itomori jii-san"

Pria tua tersebut seketika terdiam saat mendengar nama tempat asal yang Naruto sebutkan, apakah pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini sedang bercanda atau gila? Desa Itomori ? Desa tersebut sudah hilang dari peradaban 60 tahun lalu akibat komet tiamat yang menghantam daerah desa tersebut menjadi kawah berukuran raksasa bahkan daerah tersebut sekarang menjadi monumen penghormatan atas penduduknya yang tiada akibat bencana tersebut.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu nak" pria tua tersebut berucap pelan kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung, apakah pria tersebut menganggap jawabannya atas pertanyaan nya yang menanyakan tempat asalnya itu sebuah lelucon? Kemudian dengan cepat dirinya mengejar pria tersebut.

"Tunggu Jii-san!" Naruto memegang baju pria tersebut membuat langkahnya kembali terhenti kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, "Aku benar benar tidak berusaha menipu Jii-san, memang sebelum berangkat menuju Kyoto, tempat asalku dari desa Itomori!" Sambung Naruto menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya dan diakhir kalimat dirinya meninggikan oktaf suaranya agar pria tua dihadapannya ini mengerti bahwa ia bukan sedang membuat lelucon.

Plak!

"Bercandamu tidaklah lucu Gaki!" Pria tersebut menepis tangan Naruto dipundaknya kemudian menatapnya marah, "asal kau tau desa Itomori telah musnah bersama seluruh penduduknya 60 tahun lalu akibat komet tiamat dan sekarang menjadi kawah besar serta monumen penghormatan untuk para penduduknya yang menjadi korban, aku tidak mengerti mengapa diera 1940 seperti ini masih saja ada bocah yang membuat guyonan lama sepertimu ini" pria tersebut berucap datar kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung.

Musnah? Komet? 1940? Tiga kalimat tersebut berputar cepat dibenak Naruto yang terdiam sehabis mendengar kalimat datar yang dilontarkan pria tua barusan, apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar?.

Deg!

Namun tubuh Naruto langsung menegang saat sebuah ingatan melintas dikepala ya, tentang sebuah mimpi yang hampir dirinya lupakan, mimpi yang akhirnya dirinya pahami dari maksud serta tujuan mimpi tersebut.

 _Ne~ Ne~ Naru-kun, aku sangat bahagia saat ini! Aku merasa bahwa akulah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa dicintai olehmu"_

 _Gadis tersebut berucap pelan menatap hamparan lembah luas dihadapannya dari atas bukit kemudian perlahan berbalik mengahadap layar atau lebih tepatnya seperti menghadap kearah Naruto yang sekarang juga entah mengapa seperti melihat asli gadis tersebut._

 _"Gomenne" gadis tersebut kembali berkata pelan manatap kearah Naruto saat ini membuat pemuda tersebut memandang bingung kearah layar dihadapannya._

 _"Kau siapa?" Naruto berucap pelan kearah gadis dilayar dihadapannya, sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut._

 _"Gomenne Naru-kun karena telah berbohong kepadamu" Ucap gadis sambil tetap tersenyum namun detik berikutnya liquid bening mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya, "Gomen telah membohongimu tentang semua ini, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu celaka"_

Kedua iris safir Naruto sukses melebar sempurna saat sebuah ingatan yang dapat dirinya anggap hanyalah mimpi buruk terlintas dibenaknya, mimpi tersebut bukanlah mimpi buruk namun kilas balik dari semua kejadian didunianya saat ini, dimana pertemuannya dengan Asia serta takdir desa yang ditempati Asia.

"Jii-san! Tunggu!" Naruto kembali berteriak nyaring namun sepertinya pria tua tersebut malas meladeni pemuda yang dianggapnya gila dan pura pura tidak dengar serta terus melangkah semakin jauh membuat Naruto seketika dengan cepat berlari kencang kemudian memegang pundak pria tersebut.

Set!

Plak!

Pria tua tersebut kembali menepis kasar tangan Naruto kemudian menatap marah kearanya, apa sebenarnya mau pemuda ini? Sedari tadi hanya menanyakan hal hal bodoh serta mengganggunya yang ingin pulang menuju kediamannya, namun dirinya terdiam saat melihat iris safir redup Naruto, ia tau pancaran iris seperti itu, iris redup penuh akan perasaan gelisah, takut, kecewa dan khawatir dan pandangan tersebut bukanlah sebuah pandangan dari seorang pemuda yang hanya ingin mengerjainya, menandakan kalau pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini memang sedang mempunyai masalah bukannya sedang bercanda.

"Tolong katakan dimana tempat monumen desa Itomori Jii-san!" Naruto membungkuk hormat kearah pria tua dihadapannya berharap mau menjawab pertanyaan nya kali ini.

Pria tua tersebut terdiam sesaat sehabis mendengar kalimat yang Naruto katakan kemudian perlahan tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah jalanan dibelakang Naruto, "Ikutilah jalur jalan tersebut nak, kau hanya perlu berjalan kurang lebih dua puluh menit maka akan sampai di monumen Itomor-!"

"Arigatou Jii-san!"

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Naruto langsung berbalik kemudian berlari kencang bahkan sebelum pria tua tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuatnya menatap punggung Naruto dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda tersebut?" Ucap pria tua tersebut kemudian berbalik berlawanan arah dengan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda tadi akibat ulah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang berlari kencang sekuat tenaga menyusuri aspal jalanan, yang di benaknya saat ini hanyalah Asia, Asia dan Asia, dirinya takut jika sampai mimpi yang dirinya mimpikan sebelum berada didunia ini benar benar terjadi.

Tes!

Sebuah liquid bening menetes keatas aspal yang tanpa Naruto sadari entah sejak kapan kedua iris safirnya meneteskan air mata disaat dirinya berlari, Bahkan rasa nyeri akibat otot kakinya yang kelelahan akibat terlalu dipaksakan berlari kencang sedari tadi Naruto hiraukan dan kembali terus berlari sampai beberapa menit kemudian dirinya sampai didepan sebuah pilar gerbang kayu raksasa berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Monumen Itomori' dibagian puncak gerbang tersebut.

Dada Naruto seketika sesak ketika melihat gerbang monumen dihadapannya saat ini, ini tidak benarkan? Ini hanyalah mimpikan? Dirinya akan terbangun sebentar lagi kemudian kembali hidup bahagia bersama Asia selamanya serta persetan dengan desa Konoha dunia Shinobi, dirinya menemukan cinta sejatinya didunia ini dan tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Naruto kembali berlari kencang memasuki gerbang monumen dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kebagian atas puncak dari monumen tersebut, namun setelah sampai di puncaknya membuat tubuhnya lemas karena yang dirinya lihat adalah yang paling ditakutinya.

Kawah luas dan lebar terbentang dihadapannya seluas mata memandang, sebuah kawah diantara gunung gunung yang berada di setiap sisinya atau bisa dikatakan kawah diarea lembah gunung, dan Naruto sangat mengetahui apa yang terdapat disana sebelumnya kawah tersebut tercipta, sebuah desa indah serta desa tempat gadis yang dirinya cintai.

 _Gomenne Naru-kun karena telah berbohong kepadamu" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil tetap tersenyum namun detik berikutnya liquid bening mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya, "Gomen telah membohongimu tentang semua ini, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu celaka"_

Brukh!

Naruto jatuh berlutut sambil menunduk saat kepingan mimpi ingatan tentang Asia kembali teringat dibenaknya, dirinya paham sekarang dan sangat paham apa tujuan mimpi aneh tersebut.

"K-kenapa" desis Naruto perlahan tubuhnya bergetar pelan, "K-kenapa kau seolah memberiku petunjuk untuk menghentikan semuanya sebelum berada didunia ini namun diakhir kau malah merampas semuanya dariku hah! Jawab aku Kamii-sama!" Sambung Naruto memukul batuan yang dipijaknya sambil dalam posisi berlutut kemudian mendongak menatap tajam langit senja berharap sang kamii-sama menjawab teriakannya barusan.

"Apanya yang cinta abadi dibawah pohon sakura! Apanya yang harapan bakal terkabulkan! Apanya yan-!"

 _"Naru"_

Naruto seketika mendongak kemudian berdiri menatap sekelilingnya cepat saat mendengar suara tak asing, yaitu suara gadis yang dirinya cintai, Naruto memutar tubuhnya cepat melihat dari mana asal suara tersebut sampai pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pohon sakura tua yang entah mengapa berada ditengah tengah kawah.

 _"Kau tahu bahwa legenda mengatakan bahwa jika ada pasangan yang menyatakan cinta mereka dibawah pohon Sakura maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya"_

Naruto terpaku saat sebuah ingatan kembali terlintas dibenaknya, ya dirinya tahu pohon Sakura tua tersebut, pohon yang menjadi saksi cintanya dengan Asia, tanpa sadar kaki Naruto melangkah maju perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat menuju pohon Sakura yang berada ditengah kawah sampai menghiraukan pagar pembatas yang dibuat karena tebing curam yang lumayan dalam akibat hantaman komet dulu.

Tep!

Tep!

Drap!

Drap!

Duakh!

Brugh!

Brugh!

Naruto seketika kehilangan keseimbangan nya saat melewati batas pagar pengaman akibat tersandung batuan terjal membuatnya dengan keras tersungkur menghantam pasir bebatuan dan berguling keras kearah dasar kawah.

"Ugh!"

Tes!

Tes!

Pemuda pirang tersebut menghiraukan tangan kakinya yang banyak luka akibat terjatuh dari atas ke tebing terjal barusan bahkan dirinya menghiraukan luka didahinya yang banyak meneteskan darah sebab pikirannya hanya memikirkan Asia dan Asia, perlahan Naruto melangkah pelan meskipun hampir sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan perih namun ia terus hiraukan serta terus melangkah sampai akhirnya sampai didepan pohon sakura yang terlihat telah berusia puluhan tahun.

Naruto menatap lirih kearah pohon sakura dihadapannya dalam diam, apakah ini akhir kisah cintanya? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ia bahagia?.

Kling!

Dirinya mendongak ketika mendengar suara lonceng kecil barusan, iris safirnya melihat setiap sudut dan inci daerah disekitarnya sampai pandangannya terpaku kearah bagian lubang yang terdapat ditengah tengah Batang tua pohon sakura, terdapat sebuah tongkat Miko dengan hiasan tali serta lonceng dibagian ujungnya yang terlihat tua termakan usia namun bukan hal tersebut yang Naruto pikirkan sebab ia sangat kenal siapa pemilik dari tongkat ini.

Tep!

Tep!

Set!

Tangan kanan Naruto bergetar pelan menahan kepedihan yang dirinya rasakan saat ingin menggapai mengambil tongkat Miko milik Asia dihadapannya, cintanya telah kembali menghilang dan warna hidupnya kembali menjadi kelabu, ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang mungkin dan mengutuk semua dewa atas takdirnya yang pedih saat ini.

Set!

Naruto melihat sebuah selipan kertas kecil yang sudah hampir lapuk termakan usia dibagian ujung tongkat tersebut, perlahan mengambilnya dan membukanya, dikertas tersebut terlihat coretan coretan tinta dengan kuas membentuk sebuah kalimat yang entah keberapa kali dada Naruto harus kembali merasakan kekecewaan atas takdir pedihnya.

 _"H-hai Naru-kun, ini aku Asia, gadis yang kau sukai dan cintai hehehe, bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat kah? Kuharap kau selalu sehat dan tertawa ceria Naruto, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak berada didunia yang indah ini bersama desa dan seluruh penduduknya, maaf karena telah membohongi mu atas semua ini, sebenarnya selain Miko aku adalah gadis keturunan gadis kuil dari desa ini Naru dan mempunyai kekuatan spesial melihat masa depan meskipun secara acak, kau tahu desa ini dulu penduduknya sangatlah banyak Lo, namun ketika aku melihat mimpi tentang musnahnya desa ini dimasa depan yang akan datang, mereka semua perlahan banyak yang pindah terutama kaum muda dan meninggalkan kaum lansia serta beberapa penduduk dewasa yang memilih setia tinggal didesa ini sampai ajak mereka menjemput"_

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sampai memutih menahan sesak didadanya saat membaca lembaran surat dari Asia ditangannya saat ini.

 _"Kau mungkin berpikir kenapa aku juga tidak ikut lari dari desa kan? Kau tahu Naru-kun, tugasku sebagai seorang Miko dan gadis suci desa? Aku bahkan bersumpah dulu akan selalu menunggui desa ini sampai ajal menjemput begitupula keturunan Miko Miko sebelum ku, namun hal penting yang harus kamu ketahui adalah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Naru, bahkan saat kau pertama kali kuselamatkan, aku merasa seperti sudah mengenal lama denganmu seolah ada benang yang menghubungkan kita, gomen karena telah membohongi mu Naru, aku hanya berpikir jika aku akan mati maka setidaknya diakhir waktuku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu...pria yang kucintai dan kusayangi._

 _Sayonara Naru-kun"_

"Argghhh!"

Brak!

Duaagh!

Duaagh!

Kedua iris safir Naruto memerah panas menahan luapan air matanya sesaat sehabis membaca surat milik Asia barusan, dirinya melempar kertas surat ditangannya kemudian berteriak nyaring menyampaikan rasa pedih dihatinya dan menghantam batang sakura dihadapannya kuat berkali kali menghiraukan tangannya yang mulai menteskan darah akibat terluka, sebab rasa sakit dihatinya lebih dari semua yang dirinya rasakan saat memukul batang pohon dihadapannya ini.

"Aku berharap tidak pernah terlahir didunia ini" Desis Naruto pelan dengan ekspresi nya yang menggelap, "apanya yang hidup bahagia? Apanya yang pahlawan Shinobi? Apanya ramalan bocah pembawa kedamaian? Jika aku gagal untuk kedua kalinya menyelamatkan gadis yang kucintai" sambung Naruto datar, dirinya berpikir apa yang dimau oleh Kamii-sama jika hanya akhirnya seperti ini? Apakah dirinya tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan?.

Tes!

Deg!

Naruto tersentak seusai berkedip saat tiba tiba saja dirinya seharusnya tadi berada dihadapan pohon sakura dikawah komet yang menghantam desa Itomori saat ini entah mengapa dan ajaibnya tiba tiba berada diposisi awalnya seperti semula yaitu sedang duduk dikursi bus dan kejadian dimana dirinya bertemu dengan pria tua saat dijalan dan berlari menuju monumen kawah Itomori layaknya mimpi namun terasa sangat nyata.

Dirinya menatap sekelilingnya melihat kursi bus yang tertata rapi serta beberapa penumpang persis seperti awalnya ketika ia menaiki bus yang berarti ini bukanlah mimpi yang berarti Asia masih hidup dan desa tersebut belum-! Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat tali pengikat surat serta rematan kertas surat yang dirinya baca tadi, detik berikutnya Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya secara cepat membuat beberapa penumpang disekitarnya terkejut akibat tindakan Naruto.

"Paman tolong hentikan busnya!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras kearah sang supir yang langsung mengerem kemudian meminggirkan busnya ketepi jalan.

"Hei ini belum sampai diKyoto" tanya sang supir heran kearah Naruto yang melangkah cepat menuju kearah pintu keluar bus, jarak menuju Kyoto masihlah jauh namun kenapa pemuda ini turun ditempat seperti ini? Supir tersebut memandang bingung kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Gomen aku sepertinya tidak jadi ke Kyoto paman" balas Naruto berlalu cepat kearah sebaliknya dari arah bus tersebut pergi atau lebih tepatnya ingin menuju desa Itomori tempat Asia berada, dirinya berharap masih mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang dicintainya tersebut.

Naruto berlari kencang menyusuri jalanan aspal, dirinya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tali yang sebelumnya digunakan Asia sebagai pengikat surat untuknya sekarang terikat kuat menjadi gelang ditangannya serta bukti ikatan kuat antara ia dan Asia, namun Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya menghiraukan sendi kakinya yang terasa nyeri ketika melihat sebuah titik kemerahan dilangit, dirinya tahu titik merah tersebut bukanlah bintang jatuh namun komet tiamat yang setiap 1500 tahun sekali selalu melintas di bumi.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Naruto terengah cepat saat rongga paru parunya yang terasa nyeri akibat sudah berlari sangat cepat untuk ukuran seorang manusia lebih dari 20 menit, namun semua itu dirinya hiraukan karena perasaan nya terhadap Asia lebih besar dari pada rasa nyeri didadanya saat ini, dan menit berikutnya pemuda pirang tersenyum lebar ketika melihat gerbang desa Itomori sudah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlari dan dengan semakin menambah tenaganya yang tersisa Naruto berlari memasuki desa tersebut menghiraukan beberapa warga desa yang menatapnya aneh.

Dirinya berlari menyusuri jalan tanah berbatu desa tersebut cepat melewati persawahan serta ladang milik penduduk sampai akhirnya Naruto memelankan langkah larinya ketika sampai tepat didepan sebuah bukit yang menjadi tempat dirinya waktu menyatakan perasaanya kepada Asia.

Kedua iris safir Naruto kembali memanas bahkan detik berikutnya dirinya tidak bisa membendung aliran air mata yang mengalir pelan melalui sudut matanya saat melihat seorang gadis pirang mengenakan jubah Miko berdiri membelakanginya menatap pohon sakura dalam diam dan dengan langkah cepat Naruto mendekati gadis tersebut memegang pergelangan tangannya erat kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan membuat gadis tersebut terpekik kecil karena kaget dengan kemunculan Naruto.

Sret!

Grep!

"N-naru!"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh mungil Asia, akhirnya dirinya bisa memeluk gadis yang dicintainya ini kembali membuat Asia yang berada dipelukan pemuda pirang tersebut terkejut setengah mati, bagaimana bisa Naruto kembali? Seharusnya dia akan berpergian ke Kyoto sesuai rencananya.

"K-kenapa Naru-kun kembal-!"

Dirinya bungkam seketika saat Naruto menciumnya tanpa aba aba membuat kedua irisnya melebar sempurna.

"Jangan membohongiku Asia" Ucap Naruto pelan menatap sedih kedua iris Asia dalam, perlahan dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan sebuah tali yang mengikat dipergelangan tangannya membuat Asia tersentak kaget saat menyadari tali yang Naruto gunakan sebagai gelang tersebut, namun dirinya harus kembali shock saat Naruto merogoh saku celananya kemudian menampakkan sebuah kertas tua namun bukan itu yang membuat dirinya shock akan tetapi tulisan yang tertulis dikertas tersebut adalah surat yang seharusnya dirinya letakan dirongga pohon sakura beberapa saat lalu dan dengan cepat Asia melepaskan pelukan Naruto kemudian berlari kearah pohon Sakura berniat melihat surat yang beberapa saat lalu dirinya letakkan disana.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Asia terkejut setengah mati saat menatap kearah rongga pohon yang kosong, seharusnya disana terdapat tongkat Miko serta surat miliknya, kenapa bisa menghilang? Apakah Naruto mengambilnya? Namun dirinya rasa itu hal yang mustahil dan juga kertas yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto tadi terlihat sudah lusuh dan tua namun Asia yakin tulisan yang tertulis dikertas lusuh ditangan Naruto adalah tulisannya sendiri, akan tetapi bagaimana bisa?.

"Aku tau semuanya Asia, tentang kau gadis Miko suci yang bisa melihat masa depan secara acak serta tanggung jawabmu terhadap desa ini serta komet yang akan memusnahkan tempat ini sesaat lagi, aku telah mengetahui semuanya"

Asia terdiam sesuai mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan dan detik berikutnya tubuh mungil tersebut bergetar pelan dan kedua lengannya mengusap tetesan air matanya yang perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau tau semuanya Naru-kun dan juga kenapa jika kau sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang aku serta warga desa yang tersisa akan musnah sebentar lagi kau malah kembali keseni? Pikirkanlah keselamatanmu Nar-!"

"Dan melupakan tentangmu? Tentang kita? Serta semua kenangan yang kita lewati? Itu yang kau mau Asia?" Naruto memotong kalimat Asia membuat gadis tersebut terdiam kemudian menggeleng lemah membuat Naruto tersenyum kemudian kembali menarik gadis tersebut kedalam pelukannya, "aku bukanlah pria seperti itu Asia, percayalah aku akan mencoba menyelamatkanmu" sambung Naruto perlahan melepas pelukannya kemudian melangkah beberapa meter dari tempat awalnya.

Naruto menatap tajam kearah sebuah titik merah dilangit yang semakin lama semakin terlihat membesar dan mendekati desannya saat ini, dirinya mencoba berharap semoga kekuatan ninjanya bisa keluar disaat seperti ini.

"Kau ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan bahwa duniaku adalah negeri Shinobi?"

Asia memandang bingung kearah Naruto yang tersenyum , dirinya ingat tentang dunia yang kata pemuda pirang tersebut penuh dengan ninja serta jurus ninja yang memukau namun entah mengapa ia kurang percaya dengan cerita tersebut sebab diawal pertemuan saja ia melihat Naruto yang seperti orang aneh yang melompat dari lantai dua rumahnnya dan mencoba berlari keatas pohon serta meneriakkan kalimat kalimat aneh sambil membuat gerakan tangan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Asia yang menatapnya aneh, bukan salah gadis itu jika tidak dapat mempercayai ceritanya tentang dunia asalnya yang penuh dengan banyak Shinobi dan juga tingkah awalnya saat sampai didunia ini juga sudah semakin membuat gadis pirang tersebut semakin tidak mempercayai ceritanya dan malah menganggapnya pria yang sedang berkhayal, Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan indahnya barusan kemudian kembali menatap kearah komet yang tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya semakin mendekat kearah tempatnya berdiri saat ini dan juga desa dilembah ini.

"Kumohon untuk kali saj-!"

Klinting!

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian menatap kearah tali yang terikat menjadi gelang ditangannya saat ujung tali yang terdapat lonceng kecil tersebut berbunyi akibat hembusan angin, entah mengapa sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenaknya serta membuat dirinya sadar akan satu hal, sebab dirinya berada dunia ini serta kekuatannya yang hilang entah kemana serta hidup layaknya manusia normal didunia ini.

"Ikatan" Naruto berucap pelan menatap kearah gelang tali ditangannya dalam diam, dirinya sadar semua hal sedari awal ia berada disini adalah tentang ikatan, ikatan antara dirinya dan Asia dan mengapa semua hal tentang dunia lamanya tidak berguna didunia ini adalah karena ikatannya dengan dunia awalnya terputus dan tersambung dengan dunia ini serta mimpi aneh diawal sebelum dirinya berada didunia ini adalah ikatan yang mengikat dan mempertemukannya dengan Asia.

Jika Naruto ingin mempunyai kekuatanya kembali maka dirinya harus bisa kembali menghubungkan ikatannya terhadap dunianya dulu dan melepaskan ikatannya dengan dunia ini, pemuda pirang tersebut menunduk sesaat ketika menyadari bahwa akhirnya dirinya juga harus memutuskan ikatannya dengan dunia ini serta gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kurasa itu adalah pilihan terbaik" Naruto melirik menatap Asia dengan pandangan lembutnya kemudian tersenyum lima jari, senyum andalannya yang hampir 15 tahun sejak kematian Hinata tidak pernah dirinya tunjukan kepada siapapun dan perlahan mulai melepaskan sampul ikatan tali gelang dipergelangan tangannya kemudian setelah terlepas Naruto menaruh disebelah tali disaku celananya sedangkan sebelahnya lagi dirinya lempar pelan kearah Asia yang juga entah mengapa merasa gelisah saat ini seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat ini Asia-chan" Naruto berucap pelan kemudian dengan cepat pemuda tersebut menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah lambang tanda tambah.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Poft!.

Sebuah bayangan replika muncul disampingnya Naruto membuatnya tersenyum puas, meskipun tidak memuaskan namun teknik ninjanya telah kembali, sedangkan Asia menatap takjub kearah Naruto yang bisa menjadi dua saat ini membuatnya mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan segala cerita Naruto tentang dunia ninja.

Sing!

Sebuah energi spiral berwarna biru muda tercipta ditangan Naruto dan semakin lama energi tersebut mulai membesar serta berputar ganas, perlahan bunshin yang Naruto ciptakan berjongkok serta menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ditanah yang kemudian Naruto menginjak tangannya, berdiri diatas tangan bunshin ciptaanya tersebut.

"Bersiaplah Bos!" Bunshinnya menatap Naruto sekali lagi memastikan boss nya tersebut telah siap yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto, dan dengan sekuat tenaga bunshinnya tersebut melempar kuat Naruto keudara membuat pemuda pirang tersebut melesat cepat berlawanan arah dengan komet yang juga dengan cepat tepat mengarah kearah nya.

Asia memandang dalam diam setiap detik kejadian dihadapannya saat ini, dirinya sangat ingin melangkah berlari mendekat kearah Naruto dan memegang tangan kekarnya, namun entah kenapa perasaan hatinya tiba tiba sesak dan langkanya terasa berat saat melihat senyuman Naruto barusan, senyuman tersebut layaknya sebuah salam perpisahan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dengan cepat melesat keudara hanya diam mempersiapkan segala kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan komet tersebut dan juga dirinya tidak berharap banyak tentang hidup bahagia berdua bersama Asia, sebab dunia ini bukanlah dunianya, dirinya hanyalah memutus ikatan dengan dunia asalnya dan terikat dengan dunia ini entah mengapa, namun bolehkah ia berharap? Meskipun harapan tersebut terlihat mustahil namun bisakah dirinya mengharapkan suatu saat entah kapan atau bahkan didunianya yang baru ketika ia telah tiada suatu saat nanti bisa dipertemukan kembali Dengan Asia? Gadis yang sangat dirinya cintai.

Wussh!

Komet yang dikenal dengan sebutan Tiamat, sebuah komet yang setiap 1500 tahun sekali melintas melalui bumi perlahan semakin bersinar terang melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang juga melesakkan jurus originalnya rasengan kearah bebatuan angkasa tersebut.

Duaaaaar!

Wussh!

Asia dapat melihat langit yang semakin berwarna merah saat komet tersebut mendekat kemudian meledak dalam skala besar dilangit ketika teknik ninja milik Naruto saling bertabrakan kemudian menjadi serpihan kecil, namun Asia langsung berlari kencang saat melihat Naruto yang terjun bebas kebawah seusai menghancurkan komet yang seharusnya telah memusnahkan dirinya beserta desa ini saat ini.

Tubuh Naruto melayang pelan perlahan turun dari ketinggian sampai akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna, dirinya dapat melihat Asia yang berlari kencang dari kejauhan kearahnya sambil terisak serta perlahan tangan kanan Naruto mulai terurai menjadi pertikel partikel kecil membuatnya tersenyum, dirinya tidaklah menyesal ataupun apa karena ia akhirnya mengerti mencintai seseorang tidaklah harus memiliki dan cukup melihatnya bahagia meskipun bersama pria lain ataupun tidak itu sudah cukup membuat hati Naruto tenang dan mengerti dengan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Drap!

Drap!

Asia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dihadapan Naruto, menatap tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut perlahan terurai menjadi partikel seketika membuat air matanya yang sudah susah payah dirinya tahan sedari tadi langsung mengalir deras.

"K-kenapa Naruto?" Lirih Asia perlahan melangkah mendekati Naruto berniat memegang tubuh pemuda tersebut namun yang dirinya dapat hanyalah tangannya yang menembus tubuh Naruto layaknya pemuda tersebut hantu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Asia" ucap Naruto pelan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi Asia meskipun tidak dapat merasakan hangatnya kulitnya saat bersentuhan akibat tubuhnya yang layaknya hantu saat ini, dirinya tersenyum lembut berharap gadis dihadapannya ini mengerti betapa besarnya rasa cinta dihatinya, "namun aku sadar bahwa disini bukanlah tempatku dan juga aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu hidup tidak seperti mimpi buruk yang kualami, namun percayalah aku akan selalu mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya" sambung perlahan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Asia sebelum seluruh tubuhnya benar benar terurai menjadi partikel kecil, meninggalkan Asia seorang diri disana.

"A-aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naru" lirih Asia pelan kemudian menatap kearah tali gelang yang sepasanganya Naruto berikan kepadanya tadi, dirinya menggenggam tali tersebut erat dan perlahan isakan kembali terdengar.

 **-Konoha Hospital-**

Pagi hari yang cerah dikonoha saat ini, dimana langit biru bersih tanpa awan sedikit pun menjadi sebuah hari yang baik untuk beraktivitas bagi penduduk desa, namun beralih menuju rumah sakit Konoha yang didirikan oleh istri dari salah satu pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi, istri Uchiha Sasuke yaitu Haruno Sakura yang mendirikan rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan setiap orang yang terluka dari desa maupun luar desa.

Terlihat disalah satu kamar pasien atau lebih tepatnya dikamar dengan nomer urut 35 terlihat didalamnya seorang pria bersurai pirang pendek terbaring lemah diatas ranjang namun perlahan pria tersebut mengerejap beberapa kali kemudian membukanya matanya menampakkan iris safir teduh yang menatap langit langit kamar rawatnya dalam diam.

"Aku kembali" desis pria tersebut pelan, perlahan mencoba bangkit merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan menatap hamparan desa Konoha dari balik jendela rumah sakit, entah mengapa perasaan sesak masih terasa dihatinya meskipun dirinya sudah berusaha merelakan harus kembali terpisah dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Brak!

"Naruto! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

Pintu kamar rawat Naruto terbuka secara kasar saat seorang wanita berurai pink menggunakan pakaian dokter masuk menatapnya dengan tatapan kelegaan serta bahagia karena akhirnya sahabat pirangnya ini sadar setelah koma selama dua bulan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Biar aku periksa kembali kondisi tubuhmu Narut-!" Wanita bersurai pink tersebut menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya menandakan bahwa kondisi pria pirang tersebut baik baik saja.

"Aku baik baik saja Sakura dan bisakah tinggalkan aku seorang diri untuk saat ini saja" Ucap Naruto pelan tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura, meyakinkan ninja medis tersebut kalau memang dirinya sedang tidak butuh apapun dan hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu yang lain juga kalau kau tak ingin diganggu saat ini Naruto" Sakura mengangguk paham kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali menatap langit dari dalam jendela kamar rawatnya namun detik berikutnya dirinya menatap kearah tali yang seharusnya sudah dirinya lepas dan berada disaku celananya malah terpasang seperti semua pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku berharap suatu saat, bahkan jika waktuku didunia ini telah habis aku tetap berharap bertemu kembali denganmu Asia" Ucap Naruto pelan menggenggam gelang ditangannya erat.

 **-20 Years Later-**

Dua puluh tahun kemudian terlihat sekarang desa Konoha atau lebih pantasnya disebut kota Konoha dimana bangunan bangunan menjulang tinggi telah berdiri kokoh disetiap blok desa tersebut serta beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang bahkan beberapa bangunan memasang LCD besar dibagian depannya sebagai tempat iklan promosi produk untuk penduduk, sedangkan bukit tempat pahatan patung Hokage terlihat didinding batu tersebut telah terpahat 8 wajah Hokage, dimulai dari Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto dan yang terakhir adalah Konohamaru yang Naruto sang Hokage ke 8 memilihnya sebagai penerus nya untuk memimpin Konoha untuk kedepannya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sang mantan hokage 8, pria tersebut sekarang terlihat tua dengan tubuhnya yang mulai mengurus akibat faktor usia serta penglihatannya yang mulai rabun dan Surai kuningnya tak seindah dulu, Surai tersebut terlihat kuning pucat saat ini dimana dirinya telah berusia 54 tahun, teman teman seangkatannya juga sudah banyak yang pergi mendahuluinya, dimulai dari Rocklee yang telah wafat 2 tahun lalu kemudian disusul Kiba dan yang terakhir sahabat terbaiknya Shikamaru telah wafat bulan lalu, sedangkan Sensei yang melatih mereka dulu waktu masih genin hampir semuanya telah tiada dan hanya meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih hidup sampai sekarang menjadi kakek renta.

Naruto melangkah perlahan dengan tubuh tuanya menaiki sebuah bukit kecil dibagian timur desa Konoha, bukit yang menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak 20 tahun lalu, tempat yang menjadi pelepas rindunya saat mengingat bayangan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tersenyum manis kearahnya, beberapa saat kemudian dirinya sampai diatas bukit yang terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura yang memang dirinya tanam dan merawatnya setiap hari sejak dua puluh tahun lalu hingga sekarang.

Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati pohon sakura tersebut kemudian sebelah tangannya yang mulai berkeriput perlahan terangkat menyentuh batang besar pohon Sakura tersebut.

"20 tahun berlalu" Ucap Naruto pelan menatap lirih sebuah gelang yang masih terpasang dipergelangan tangannya yang memegang batang pohon tersebut, "bagaimana kabarmu disana Asia? Kutebak kau musti sudah tua seperti saat aku sekarangkan? Hehe tapi tenanglah menurutku kau masih terlihat cantik meskipun berkeriput sepertiku ini dan kau tau Asia? Meskipun telah berlalu lama namun aku masih selalu berharap jika suatu saat nanti kita bisa kembali bertemu" Sambung pelan Naruto diakhir kalimatnya kemudian memejamkan kedua iris safirnya mencoba mengingat kenangan dirinya dulu bersama Asia, mungkin jika ada yang melihat, dirinya akan dianggap gila karena berbicara dengan sebuah pohon Sakura namun hal ini telah sering dilakukannya sejak dulu jika perasaan rindu dihatinya meluap maka Naruto selalu akan melakukan kegiatannya seperti saat ini.

Tes!

Deg!

Naruto seketika membuka kedua iris safirnya cepat saat kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya, sensasi yang 20 tahun lalu membuatnya koma dan terlempar ke dunia lain dan benar saja saat dirinya melihat tangannya yang masih menempel ke batang pohon, terlihat tangannya tersebut tidak ada lagi keriput layaknya lansia pada umumnya serta entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berbeda saat ini dan tanpa disadari seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto kemudian berhenti beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Naru.."

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendengar sebuah panggilan seseorang yang dirinya rindukan selama ini namun detik berikutnya ketika sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi, dirinya tersenyum dan berbalik menatap rindu gadis pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya.

"Kurasa legenda tentang menyatakan cinta dibawah pohon Sakura adalah nyata" Naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil diiringi langkahnya kearah gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"benarkan...Asia?"

 **-Owari-**

 _Note: Projects fic cuma one chapter sebagai perayaan tahun baru nanti wkwkwkw, mudahan terhibur tak :v kalau ada salah atau hal lainnya selama tahun 2018 Uchida mohon maaf sekecil kecilnya aja :v wowkwkkw_

 _Dah sekian terima gajih :v_

 _See you ~_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Ame No Hoshi (Nagareboshi) Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

**.Happy Read.**

 **op: Your Name** **スパークル** **(Original Soundtrack Kimi no nawa)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Bagian ini menceritakan kilas balik setelah Naruto kembali ke dunia asalnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Before &After)_

Sret!

Sret!

Sret!

Suara ujung pena bergerak pelan membentuk setiap huruf menjadi kalimat disebuah kertas berada diatas meja sang hokage yang saat ini sedang mengisi berkas berkas penting tentang urusan dalam desa maupun urusan kerja sama kepada desa lain.

Tok!

Tok!

Naruto menghentikan gerakan menulisnya kemudian menatap kearah pintu ruangannya saat menderita suara ketukan pelan dari arah luar yang dibalas Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Masuk"

Cklek!

Naruto sesaat menatap terkejut kearah seorang pemuda raven yang barusan membuka pintu ruangannya dan melangkah masuk, dirinya sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu pria dihadapannya ini.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau kembali?" Naruto menaruh pena ditangannya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya melangkah kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Beberapa saat lalu" Balas Sasuke singkat, kedua iris onyx nya menatap intens Naruto beberapa saat, "kudengar kau sempat koma selama 2 bulan Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sambungnya datar membuat Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tumben kau berbicara panjang lebar teme" Naruto tertawa melihat sifat langka Sasuke barusan karena sangat jarang pemuda Uchiha ini berbicara panjang lebar bahkan kepada Sakura selaku istrinya saja masih sangat irit bicara.

Raut wajah Sasuke seketika menjadi semakin datar, entah mengapa Hokage sableng dihadapannya ini mempunyai tingkah menyebalkan sedari kecil dulu dan sekali lagi dirinya menyesal karena sempat merasa khawatir kepada Naruto ketika mendengar bahwa pemuda tersebut koma selama 2 bulan.

"Aku pergi" Desis Sasuke datar kemudian shunshin meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya bengong.

"Hah? Ayolah Sasuke! Semakin tua emosimu malah semakin cepat ngambekkan ya hahahaha!" Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke yang telah pergi dengan pandangan bengong, dirinya tak menyangka rivalnya tersebut marah hanya karena godaannya barusan.

Set!

Naruto melangkah pelan kembali ke kursi hokagenya kemudian duduk sambil memutar kursinya menghadap kearah jendela menatap langit biru cerah serta hamparan bangunan desa yang terlihat indah dari atas sini, entah mengapa perasaanya menjadi campur aduk seperti ini ketika Sasuke mengatakan _Koma 2 bulan_ membuatnya kembali mengingat tentang Asia.

"Sudah 5 bulan kah?"

Iris safir Naruto menerawang jauh menatap langit, dirinya hingga saat ini entah mengapa selalu dan selalu saja teringat akan gadis pirang manisnya tersebut dan berharap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi meskipun itu adalah hal mustahil sebab Naruto tidak tahu dengan pasti dimana tempat ataupun dimensi Asia berada bahkan sudah ratusan jurus ruang dan waktu dirinya coba namun hasilnya nihil.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana Asia?" Ucap pelan Naruto memejamkan kedua irisnya erat saat merasakan kedua matanya memanas karena mengingat hal yang paling disesali karena harus berpisah dengan gadis yang dicintainya sekaligus hal yang paling membahagiakannya karena berhasil menyelamatkan gadis tersebut dari mimpi buruk yang selalu dimimpikannya sebelum berada didunia tersebut.

Dirinya selama lima bulan ini entah mengapa kehidupannya selalu terasa semu tanpa warna kehidupan bahkan hatinya serasa hampa padahal hampir setiap hari selalu ada wanita dari desa maupun luar desa yang memberinya hadiah dan melamarnya bahkan beberapa ratu dari negeri luar juga datang melamarnya meskipun selalu Naruto tolak dengan halus dan juga meskipun tidak etis jika dirinya seorang pria dilamar oleh seorang wanita namun memang ia tidaklah memikirkan hal tersebut dan tidaklah tertarik sama sekali sebab seluruh hati dan cintanya telah diambil sepenuhnya tanpa sisa sedikitpun oleh seorang gadis pirang dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu membuat dirinya tenang, meskipun berbeda tempat dan waktu namun Naruto selalu dan selamanya berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya sesaat.

Tes!

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan bahwa entah sejak kapan aliran air matanya telah mengalir melalui ujung matanya dengan pelan mengalir melewati kedua pipi berhiaskan whiskernya tersebut dan menetes diatas meja kerjanya.

Set!

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali" desis Naruto mengusap lelehan air matanya pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap kearah gelang tali ditangan kanannya, sebuah harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya sebagai tanda bukti bahwa cintanya nyata dan gadis yang dicintainya nyata karena teman dan kerabatnya hanya menganggap ceritanya mengenai gadis dan desa yang ditemuinya ketika dirinya koma selama 2 bulan hanyalah sebagai omong kosong belaka.

 **-Asia Place-**

Sedangkan beralih menuju Desa Itomori sebuah desa yang indah dimana sepanjang mata memandang hanyalah terlihat sawah sawah serta hamparan rumput luas dan juga desa yang seharusnya telah hilang dari peradaban akibat komet tiamat yang setiap 1500 tahun sekali melintas di bumi tidak jadi jatuh dan menghancurkan desa tersebut akibat seorang pemuda pirang yang telah menghancurkan komet tersebut ketika akan jatuh dan menyelamatkan semua nyawa penduduk desa, meskipun mereka tidak mengetahui kalau telah diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda namun ada seorang gadis Miko bersurai pirang yang mengetahui dengan jelas siapa pemuda penyelamat tersebut dan terlebih pemuda tersebut adalah cintanya yang telah pergi kembali kedunianya akibat resiko menyelamatkan desanya.

Disebuah bukit kecil dimana dibagian tengah bukit tersebut terdapat pohon sakura yang dengan suburnya tumbuh disana terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang melangkah pelan dari bahwa bukit menaikinya hingga kebagian atas dan berdiri tepat disamping pohon sakura tersebut menatap kearah langit senja yang mulai berwarna orange.

Set!

Asia menyentuh batang pohon sakura disampingnya pelan, kedua iris hijaunya meredup sesaat ketika mengingat seorang pemuda pirang yang dulu dengan bodohnya menyatakan cinta ditempat ini kepadanya, pemuda bodoh yang telah merebut seluruh cinta dihatinya dan pemuda yang sangat bodoh yang melanggar perintahnya untuk tidak kembali ke desa ini ketika akan hancur dihantam komet namun dengan bodohnya pemuda tersebut kembali serta mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk menyelamatkannya yang kemudian dengan seenaknya sendiri pula pemuda tersebut pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri membawa semua cinta dihatinya.

Tes!

Tangan kecil Asia bergetar pelan memegang batang sakura disampingnya, dirinya tau bahwa Naruto berkorban dan rela berpisah dengannya untuk menyelamatkannya dan seluruh warga desa namun bisakah ia egois kali ini? Egois dimana ia memiliki Naruto tanpa harus kehilangannya dan persetan dengan seluruh warga desa sebab hanya Naruto seoranglah yang menjadi semangatnya untuk hidup.

Grep!

Dirinya mengenggam erat gelang tali yang terpasang ditangan kanannya erat, seolah menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang teramat besar ke gelang tersebut dan berharap tersalurkan dan sampai kegelang satunya yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"N-naru" Asia tergagap menahan isakannya sambil meremas gelang ditangannya, entah mengapa rasa kesal dan penyesalan selalu menggapai hatinya, menyesal karena telah kehilangan pria yang dicintainya dan kesal karena waktu itu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dan hanya menonton kejadian dimana Naruto menyelamatkan desa serta dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku juga berharap sama sepertimu Naru? Jika suatu saat nanti bahkan hingga ajal menjemput tetap berharap bisa bertemu denganmu kembali?"

 _Ckit!_

 _Asia menatap bingung ketika Naruto tiba tiba menghentikan sepeda yang mereka tumpangi didepan sebuah bukit kecil dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang menghiasinya dibagian puncak bukit tersebut, dirinya ingin bertanya perihal Naruto menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya._

 _"Ada apa Nar-!"_

 _Set!_

 _Seketika wajah Asia memerah bahkan perkataannya terhenti saat Naruto dengan tiba tiba memegang tangannya serta memandang dengan kedua iris safir teduhnya._

 _"Mungkin kau bisa mengatai aku gila atau semacamnya Asia" Ucap Naruto menatap kedua iris Asia dalam, dirinya berpikir mungkin Asia akan menganggapnya aneh atau hal lainnya namun sesuatu dihati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa hal yang dilakukannya ini benar, "namun asal kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, entah saja kapan perasaan ini muncul bahkan hampir 15 tahun perasaan ini tidak pernah kurasakan seperti yang kuceritakan padamu saat itu Asia, namun percayalah sejak bersamamu semuanya berubah" sambung Naruto pelan menatap wajah Asia yang menunjukkan reaksi shock, dirinya yakin gadis pirang tersebut akan mengatakan bahwa hal ini terlalu cepat dan sebagainya, namun entah mengapa perasaan dihatinya seolah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal benar._

Kedua tangan Asia memutih saat rematannya semakin menguat dan perlahan posisi tubuhnya yang awalnya berdiri merosot terduduk sambil menunduk menahan punggungnya yang bergetar menahan isakannya ketika mengingat ingatan indahnya dulu bersama Naruto.

 _Naruto tersentak kaget kemudian buru buru melepas kedua tangan Asia dari genggaman tangannya ketika melihat sebuah liquid bening mengalir pelan dari sudut mata Asia yang semakin lama semakin deras._

 _"A-asia kenapa kau menangis?!" Naruto bergerak panik melihat Asia yang menangis, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanya namun malah membuat gadis dihadapannya ini menangis, "Maafkan tingkahku tadi jika membuatmu menang-!"_

 _Grep!_

 _"A-aku menangis karena bahagia baka!" Asia terisak pelan didada Naruto sehabis dirinya memeluk erat pemuda tersebut, "Kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan hal sama seperti yang kau rasakan Naruto, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya" sambung Asia mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut, perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat kemudian mengusap Surai pirang Asia lembut._

Tubuh Asia semakin bergetar kencang saat kilas kilas memori indahnya bersama Naruto entah mengapa terlintas dipikirannya membuat luka pedih dihatinya akibat rasa rindu semakin membesar.

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat perkataan Asia barusan kemudian dirinya merentangkan kedua tangannya menghadap kearah hamparan lembah hijau dihadapannya._

 _"Aku! Benar! Benar! Mencintaimu Asia Argento! Dan jika Legenda bahwa menyatakan cinta dibawah pohon Sakura benar maka kabulkan lah wahai Kamii-sama!" Teriak Naruto lantang kearah hamparan lembah dihadapannya membuat Asia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan barusan kemudian dengan gemas gadis pirang tersebut mencubit pinggang Naruto._

 _"Jangan berteriak Naru-kun, kau menggangu hewan hewan yang tidur! Hahaha" Asia pura pura marah namun tertawa diakhir kalimatnya kearah Naruto yang merintih akibat cubitan dipinggangnya._

 _Naruto tertawa pelan diikuti Asia yang juga tersenyum saat mereka saling pandang, menyampaikan perasaan yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi, kemudian dengan lembut Naruto menarik tubuh Asia dan memeluknya dalam diam, hanya suara hembusan angin serta gesekan ranting pohon sakura yang dapat didengar saat ini, Naruto dan Asia berpelukan erat dalam diam saling merasakan luapan rasa cinta dihati mereka dan hanya bulan, bumi dan langit yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta yang telah mereka jalin._

"A-apanya yang cinta abadi? Apanya Kamii-sama?" Asia bergumam pelan dengan nada serak seolah bertanya mengapa kamii-sama memberikannya takdir seperti ini? Apakah ia tidak pantas untuk bahagia? Dan jika akhirnya seperti ini mengapa? Mengapa kamii-sama mempertemukannya dengan Naruto?.

 _Dirinya menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dihadapan Naruto, menatap tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut perlahan terurai menjadi partikel seketika membuat air matanya yang sudah susah payah dirinya tahan sedari tadi langsung mengalir deras._

 _"K-kenapa Naruto?" Lirih Asia perlahan melangkah mendekati Naruto berniat memegang tubuh pemuda tersebut namun yang dirinya dapat hanyalah tangannya yang menembus tubuh Naruto layaknya pemuda tersebut hantu._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu Asia" ucap Naruto pelan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi Asia meskipun tidak dapat merasakan hangatnya kulitnya saat bersentuhan akibat tubuhnya yang layaknya hantu saat ini, dirinya tersenyum lembut berharap gadis dihadapannya ini mengerti betapa besarnya rasa cinta dihatinya, "namun aku sadar bahwa disini bukanlah tempatku dan juga aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu hidup tidak seperti mimpi buruk yang kualami, namun percayalah aku akan selalu mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya" sambung perlahan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Asia sebelum seluruh tubuhnya benar benar terurai menjadi partikel kecil, meninggalkan Asia seorang diri disana._

 _"A-aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naru" lirih Asia pelan kemudian menatap kearah tali gelang yang sepasanganya Naruto berikan kepadanya tadi, dirinya menggenggam tali tersebut erat dan perlahan isakan kembali terdengar._

"Hik-Hiks-aahhhhh!" Asia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit senja kemudian berteriak nyaring melampiaskan semua perasaan sedihnya dihatinya, dirinya tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini jika kehilangan Naruto pemuda yang dicintainya, dirinya menghiraukan lelehan air matanya semakin deras mengalir dikedua pipinya karena ingatan ingatan indahnya bersama Naruto semakin berputar cepat dibenaknya.

"K-kenapa! Kenapa Naruto! Kau rela berkorban hanya untukku!" Asia berteriak nyaring kearah hamparan Padang rumput serta matahari yang mulai tenggelam menyinarinya dengan cahaya orange dan mulai digantikan oleh sinar redup rembulan, "Dan Kamii-sama! K-kenapa?! Kenapa takdirku seperti ini!?" Sambung Asia nyaring namun diakhir kalimat suaranya memelan dan semakin pelan hingga akhirnya hanya suara isakan yang kembali didengar.

Bruk!

Asia memukul tanah berumput dihadapannya kuat dengan kedua tangannya membuat posisi layaknya bersujud.

"K-kumohon Kamii-sama! Suatu saat nanti bahkan jika waktu telah tiba K-kumohon pertemukan aku dengan Naruto w-wal-" Asia dengan suara seraknya akibat terlalu banyak menangis kemudian bersujud memohon kearah Kamii-sama berharap agar dirinya bisa bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya kembali dan bukankah Naruto juga berharap sama seperti dirinya? Bisakah kamii-sama mendengar doa mereka berdua?, "W-walau hanya sebentar namun kumohon Kamii-sama" sambung Asia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus akibat isakannya.

Wussh!

Entah seolah sang kamii-sama yang mendengar semua doa gadis pirang tersebut ataukah hanya reaksi alam yang ikut bersedih dengan kisah Asia namun sesudah gadis tersebut mengucapkan kalimat harapannya, sebuah angin pelan menerpa bukit tersebut membelai lembut tubuh Asia seolah doanya telah didengar oleh Kamii-sama.

Tap!

Tap!

Seorang wanita tua melangkah pelan dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Asia, dirinya paham apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis tersebut sejak beberapa bulan lalu dimana sifat Asia yang dulu periang entah mengapa berubah menjadi murung dan banyak melamun membuatnya bingung dengan perubahan tersebut hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa pemuda pirang yang sempat tinggal bersama Asia entah kemana menghilang membuatnya bertanya tanya apakah Asia dikhianati atau apa? Namun yang jelas ia sadar bahwa Asia sangatlah mencintai pemuda tersebut.

"Asia-chan! Mari bersiap" Nenek tersebut mengeraskan suaranya memanggil kearah Asia yang tersentak dan segera bangkit karena tidak menyadari kehadirannya membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil, ia memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan gadis tersebut dan membiarkannya karena urusan cinta anak muda jaman sekarang lebih rumit daripada cinta dijamannya dulu.

"B-baiklah Obaa-san!" Asia buru buru bangkit saat mengingat bahwa malam ini dirinya harus kembali tampil sebagai Miko desa untuk acara penghormatan atas kuasa dewa menyelamatkan desanya dari komet tiamat meskipun sebenarnya adalah jasa Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan mereka semua namun Asia lebih memilih diam karena ia sebenarnya sudah pernah mencoba menjelaskannya namun warga desa hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasannya seolah yang dirinya katakan hanyalah lawakan dimana tentang Naruto yang menghancurkan komet dan menyelamatkan desa.

 **-Naruto Place-**

Sedangkan dikonoha saat ini juga sama seperti didesa Asia, dimana sekarang desa yang didirikan oleh Hashirama Senjutsu dan Madara Uchiha tersebut sedang merayakan hari jadi sang Hokage 8 Uzumaki Naruto yang ke 7 tahun.

Sepanjang mata memandang dijalan Konoha hanya terlihat banyak lampu lampu yang bervariasi bentuk serta warna dan juga jejeran kios pedagang yang menyajikan makanan serta ratusan orang yang memenuhi jalanan, dimana mereka orang tua, remaja, ayah dan ibu serta anak anaknya tertawa dan berbahagia bersama merayakan hari jadi Naruto.

Dibagian gedung Hokage saat ini telah hampir dipenuhi oleh ratusan warga penduduk Konoha yang saling berdesakan menunggu acara utama yaitu pembukaan yang dibawakan langsung oleh sang hokage 8 Uzumaki Naruto dan juga pahlawan besar perang aliansi Shinobi.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto yang berada dilantai atas gedung Hokage perlahan melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas gedung tersebut dan ketika sampai dirinya dapat melihat ratusan warganya yang memandangnya dengan raut senang dan bahagia kearahnya, sebuah raut wajah yang sejak dulu dirinya ingin raih, yaitu raut wajah pengakuan ya pengakuan ia sejak kecil selalu berbuat onar karena hanya ingin diakui oleh warga desanya dan hingga akhirnya saat ini semua impiannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Hidup Hokage-sama!"

"Naruto!"

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil memandang hiruk pikuk warga dibawah sana, perlahan dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas mengisyaratkan untuk tenang dan seketika para warga yang melihatnya mulai tenang mengikuti isyarat Naruto.

Set!

Naruto memegang ujung topi Hokagenya dan perlahan melepasnya membuat semua warga disana dapat melihat wajah tampan Naruto dengan kedua iris safir teduhnya yang menatap mereka semua dengan senyuman.

"Wahai para warga Konoha! Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua kepadaku selama ini! Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika saja aku memimpin desa ini tanpa dukungan dan bantuan kalian semua namun dari lubuk hati terdalam aku Uzumaki Naruto berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang ada disini" Kedua iris safir Naruto memandang seluruh warga Konoha dengan serius selagi ia mengucapkan pidatonya membuat beberapa teman seangkatannya dulu waktu di akademi menatapnya kagum.

"Naruto telah berubah" Kiba tertawa pelan melihat sikap berwibawa Naruto.

"Kurasa sipirang konyol dan penuh kejutan telah berubah menjadi sipirang keren dan berwibawa" Shikamaru yang berada disampingnya tersenyum kecil membalas perkataan Kiba.

"Tidak seperti dirimu yang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan Kiba"

Kiba melotot mendengar cibiran Ino barusan, entah mengapa sejak diakademi dulu wanita cerewet ini selalu dan suka adu mulut dengannya sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa mendengar cibiran Ino.

"Kurasa mau tidak mau Naruto memang harus merubah sifatnya, sebab ia seorang Hokage saat ini" Shino yang berada di samping Shikamaru berucap pelan sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang masih berpidato diatas gedung Hokage, "pemuda tersebut sudah terlalu banyak menderita dulu dan sekarang saatnya ia memetik hasil kebahagiaannya" sambung Shino pelan membuat suasana disana menjadi sunyi memikirkan perkataan ninja aburame tersebut.

Sedangkan dipintu gerbang Konoha terlihat Sasuke yang melangkah pergi berniat kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan juga urusannya didesa ini telah usai namun dirinya menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap kearah Naruto yang berada di gedung Hokage sesaat.

"Dobe" Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian berbalik pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengan ini festival resmi kubuka! Silahkan dinikmati!"

Kalimat terkahir Naruto dari pidatonya membuat sorak Sorai warga semakin nyaring terdengar, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkah mundur sambil menghela nafas pelan karena sebenarnya dirinya sejak awal sudah merasa gugup karena harus berpidato dihadapan banyak warga.

"Kerja bagus Naruto"

Dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah seorang pria dewasa bersurai silver serta ciri khas tak asing lagi yaitu memakai masker sebagai penutup wajahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi Jounin pembimbingnya sejak lulus akademi.

"Haah ini melalahkan Kakashi-sensei" Naruto mendesah pelan sambil melepaskan jubah Hokagenya yang hanya ditatap Kakashi dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ma~ aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto namun ini adalah tugas Hokage" Kakashi tertawa pelan dari balik maskernya karena tidak lebih dirinya mengerti perasaan Naruto sebab dulu ia juga sering melakukan tugas seperti ini, "Jadi? Kau ikut berkumpul bersama teman seangkatanmu atau apa?" Sambung Kakashi yang ditatap Naruto sesaat.

"Sepertinya aku memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar Sensei" balas Naruto kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan pria bermarga Hatake tersebut yang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto" ucap Kakashi pelan saat menyadari sifat Naruto sedikit berubah beberapa bulan terkahir ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Naruto yang melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan desa bagian timur atau lebih tepatnya pinggiran desa tempat nya dulu sering berlatih seorang diri ketika masih kecil, kedua iris Naruto memandang lapangan berumput tempatnya sering berlatih dulu belumlah berubah sama sekali sejak terkahir ia kesini dulu bahkan tiang kayu tempatnya dulu sering berlatih melempar Kunai maupun shuriken masihlah sama.

"Pengakuan? Hokage? Entah mengapa semua itu terasa semu"

Naruto mendongak menatap kearah bulan purnama yang saat ini dimana langit bersih tanpa awan menampakkan ribuan bintang yang menyebar dilangit serta bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Cinta abadikah?" Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat dulu waktu dirinya menyatakan cintanya kepada Asia sama seperti ini suasananya, jam dan waktunya, dimana bulan bersinar terang serta udara yang berhembus pelan menerpa lembut tubuhnya dan tubuh Asia yang berada di pelukannya.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya menahan rasa sesak yang kembali muncul dihatinya jika saat ia harus kembali mengingat tentang Asia, dirinya akui sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin waktu itu untuk berpisah dengan Asia namun jika tidak dirinya lakukan maka mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya akan menjadi kenyataan dan jalan satu satunya adalah dengan memutus ikatannya dengan dunia Asia.

Terkadang dirinya bertanya tanya apa yang sebenarnya Kamii-sama rencanakan untuk takdirnya mengapa selalu berakhir seperti ini? Apakah dirinya tidak pantas untuk merasa bahagia? Sejak kecil orang tuanya telah gugur saat penyerangan Kyuubi dan kemudian cinta pertamanya gugur juga saat perang dan akhirnya cinta keduanya juga harus kembali terpisah dengannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan untukku Kamii-sama?" Ucap pelan Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah bangku usang yang berada dibagian pinggir lapangan tersebut dan tempat favoritnya sejak kecil dimana dari tempat ini dirinya bisa melihat hamparan luas rerumputan serta tempat teraman bagianya karena dulu waktu kecil hampir seluruh warga Konoha membencinya dan beberapa suka menghajarnya.

 **-Asia Place-**

Sedangkan didesa Itomori saat ini juga terlihat ramai dibagian kuil desa dimana mereka para penduduknya merayakan perayaan kepada dewa atas berkahnya untuk menyelamatkan desa ini dari kehancuran beberapa bulan lalu.

Terlihat dibagian altar kuil tersebut ada beberapa orang yang duduk dibagian pinggir memainkan alat musik kecapi/harpa dengan nada seirama dan detik berikutnya terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang melangkah dari bawah altar perlahan mulai menaiki anak tangga dengan gemulai hingga akhirnya berdiri tegak diatasnya menatap seluruh warga desa dengan senyuman tipis.

Krincing!

Krincing!

Asia perlahan mulai bergerak seirama dengan alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh pemain harpa/kecapi yang berada dibagian pinggir altar, gadis pirang tersebut bergerak gemulai sesekali menggerakkan tongkatnya membuat suara merdu menenangkan jiwa setiap penonton yang mendengarnya.

Dengan senyuman manis dirinya bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang dibawakan namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya Asia harus kembali merasa sedih ketika mengingat dulu waktu ketika dirinya menari seperti ini ada Naruto pemuda yang dicintainya menatap dirinya hanya dirinya seorang dari bagian bangku depan membuat dadanya kembali dipenuhi rasa sesak.

Krincing!

Deg!

Asia melebarkan kedua iris hijaunya ketika dengan pasti bahkan dirinya sangat yakin kali ini kalau yang dirinya lihat saat ini bukanlah ilusi, dimana ia melihat jauh disana atau lebih tepatnya dibagian gerbang raksasa kuil terdapat pemuda bersurai pirang yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis, pemuda yang membuatnya sedih dan pemuda yang membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta dan kasih serta membuat luapan rindu yang selama ini terpendam dihatinya kembali meluap hebat.

Trak!

Hampir seluruh penonton disana menatap bingung kearah Asia yang entah mengapa menjatuhkan tongkat Miko miliknya kemudian dengan tergesa gadis tersebut berlari menuju gerbang kuil seolah sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Naruto!"

Asia berteriak nyaring berharap dapat didengar oleh pemuda tersebut namun, gadis pirang tersebut melebarkan kedua irisnya saat melihat Naruto yang malah tersenyum tipis kearahnya kemudian berbalik melangkah keluar menjauh dari kuil seolah juga menjauh darinya.

"N-naruto! Tunggu!"

Asia mulai panik ketika melihat Naruto yang malah melangkah pergi bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun dan hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya, apakah dia sudah tidak mencintai dirinya? Tapi mengapa? Mereka hanya baru terpisah selama 5 bulan, kenapa Naruto? Dan dengan langkah semakin cepat Asia mengejar Naruto.

Entah mengapa dapat Asia rasakan kalau Naruto semakin menjauh dan jauh padahal sedari tadi ia sudah berlari kencang menghiraukan kakinya yang tidak memakai alas apapun serta baju Miko yang dikenakannya terasa berat.

"K-kenapa" Asia menatap sedih kearah Naruto yang semakin jauh didepannya, padahal dirinya berlari sedangkan Naruto hanya melangkah biasa namun kenapa? Ia tidak bisa menggapai pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut.

Namun langkah kaki Asia terhenti ketika melihat Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari hadapannya kemudian berbalik memandangnya masih dengan senyuman tipis dan Asia menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto berdiri tepat disamping pohon sakura yang berada diatas bukit tempatnya dulu bersama pemuda tersebut menjalin kasih.

"N-naruto?" Asia mencoba memanggil nama pemuda tersebut lirih dan perlahan liquid bening mulai turun mengalir dari sudut matanya, merasa bahagia karena kembali bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya namun pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Asia bahkan ketika gadis tersebut berlari kencang kearahnya, dirinya tetap dengan ekspresi tersenyum.

Grep!

Wush!

Asia melebarkan kedua iris hijaunya sesaat akan memeluk tubuh Naruto dirinya hanya menembusnya layaknya pemuda tersebut hantu dan dapat dirinya lihat perlahan tubuh pemuda tersebut memudar dan hanya masih menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"K-kenapa Naruto?" Asia hanya bisa menatap nanar kearah pemuda pirang tersebut, mengapa? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?, "Kau Naruto kan? Pemuda yang kucintai?" Sambung Asia lirih kearah Naruto yang hanya memejamkan kedua iris safirnya sambil masih tersenyum sebelum seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut akhirnya memudar meninggalkan Asia yang kembali terisak seorang diri dibukit tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu cintanya dengan Naruto.

 **-Naruto Place-**

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto saat ini terlihat pemuda tersebut berlari kencang menyusuri jalan setapak desa yang sunyi karena memang warga desa hampir seluruhnya masih berkumpul ditengah desa untuk merayakan festival tahunan perayaan hari jadi Hokage.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berlari kencang mengikuti seorang gadis yang juga melangkah pelan jauh dihadapannya namun anehnya dengan kecepatannya saat ini entah mengapa masih tidak bisa mengejar gadis atau lebih tepatnya Asia yang sulit dipercaya namun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto melihatnya memanglah seorang Asia Argento yang entah mengapa bisa berada didunianya bahkan gadis tersebut tidak mempunyai chakra menandakan bahwa memanglah seorang Asia gadis pirang manisnya.

"Asia!" Naruto berteriak nyaring kearah gadis pirang yang melangkah jauh dihadapannya dan hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya ketika mendengar teriakkannya barusan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika dirinya berada tepat disebuah bukit kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari desa Konoha, dirinya dapat melihat Asia yang juga menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"A-asia?"

Kedua iris safir Naruto menatap penuh rindu kearah gadis tersebut, gadis yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya dan membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang hampir hilang dihatinya sejak kematian Hinata.

Set!

Asia membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung, namun detik berikutnya kedua iris safir pemuda tersebut kembali melebar sempurna saat melihat tubuh Asia mulai memudar menghilang sambil masih menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"J-jangan" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar pelan kearah Asia yang mulai memudar, "Jangan bercanda Asia!" Sambungnya nyaring diikuti langkah cepat berlari kearah Asia, jangan bercanda dengan semua ini, mengapa gadis tersebut muncul dan malah harus menghilang kembali? Apakah ini permainan takdirmu Kamii-sama?.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berlari kearah Asia dan saat jaraknya dekat dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya berniat menggapai gadis tersebut.

Wush!

Namun iris safirnya kembali melebar saat tangannya hanyalah menembus tubuh gadis tersebut layaknya hantu membuat Naruto seketika mematung bahkan dirinya hanya diam mematung menatap tubuh Asia selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya menghilang meninggalkannya seorang diri dibukit tersebut.

"I-ini bercandakan?"

Brukh!

Naruto jatuh berlutut sesaat menatap kejadian dihadapannya dalam diam dan perlahan wajahnya mendongak menatap kearah langit malam diikuti tangan kanannya yang terangkat kemudian mencengkram wajahnya frustasi.

"K-kenapa? K-kenapa?"

Sebuah liquid bening mengalir melalui sela sela tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, dirinya hanya bisa mengulang kalimat 'Kenapa' entah kepada siapa namun yang pasti mengapa kamii-sama selalu mempermainkannya seperti ini? Apakah dirinya tidak berhak bahagia?.

 _"K-kenapa Naruto?"_

Naruto terdiam sesaat, apalagi yang barusan dirinya dengar? Suara milik Asia? Palingan hanyalah ilusinya otaknya karena terlalu memikirkan gadis pirang tersebut.

 _"K-kenapa kau menghilang Naruto?"_

Deg!

Naruto seketika menegangkan tubuhnya saat kembali mendengar suara lirih milik Asia barusan, dirinya sangat yakin bahwa yang barusan bukanlah halusinasi otaknya ataupun apa dan dengan cepat dirinya menatap sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Asia namun hasilnya nihil.

"Asia!" Ucap Naruto nyaring berharap gadis tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

 **-Asia Place-**

Sedangkan ditempat Asia seketika gadis tersebut tersentak ketika mendengar suara teriakan Naruto dengan jelas dikedua telinganya dan dengan cepat dirinya berdiri kemudian menatap sekelilingnya berharap menemukan Naruto namun hasilnya sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan didunianya yaitu nihil.

"N-naruto! Kaukah itu? Kumohon jawablah?" Asia berteriak lirih entah kearah mana namun dirinya berharap pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

 **-Naruto Place-**

 _"N-naruto! Kaukah itu? Kumohon jawablah?"_

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya cepat saat kembali mendengar suara balasan dari Asia barusan, dirinya yakin barusan adalah suara balasan dari Asia gadis yang dicintainya dan dari mana serta dimana gadis yang dicintainya tersebut, dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dan berlari menyusuri bukit tersebut mencari keberadaan Asia.

"Asia! Kau bisa mendengarku?! Kau dimana?" Teriak Naruto nyaring membuat Asia yang mendengarnya seketika memandang setiap sudut tempat dibukit itu namun tidak menemukan pemuda pirang tersbut sama sekali.

 _"N-naruto! Kau dimana? Iya! Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas!"_ Asia seketika berlari mengelilingi bukti tersebut mencari keberadaan Naruto namun hasilnya sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan untuk mencari keberadaan nya, _"Hiks K-kumohon Naruto keluarlah! Aku tidak suka bercanda seperti ini! Hiks!"_ Sambung Asia sambil terisak pelan berlari pelan mengelilingi bukit tersebut mencari keberadaan Naruto yang entah mengapa tidak dapat dirinya temukan namun suaranya dengan jelas dapat didengarnya.

"Aku tidaklah bercanda Asia! Aku juga saat ini mencari kau ada dimana namun entah mengapa hanya suaramu yang dapat kudengar" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya pelan sambil terengah kemudian memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Kumohon untuk sekali saja A-asia" desis Naruto pelan menatap kedepannya sendu seolah olah Asia sedang berada dihadapannya membuat Asia yang tidak bisa juga melihat Naruto dan hanya dapat mendengar suaranya serta juga tepat berada dihadapan pemuda pirang tersebut jatuh berlutut kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _"M-mengapa aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu Naruto?"_ Lirih Asia pelan, dirinya yakin saat ini Naruto berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya karena suara pemuda tersebut sangatlah jelas terdengar namun mengapa ia tidak bisa melihatnya? Dan hanya bisa mendengar suara pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut.

Naruto terdiam mendengar kalimat Asia barusan, dirinya merasakan hal yang sama dengan gadis tersebut, yaitu hanya bisa mendengar suara Asia tanpa melihatnya entah mengapa membuat hatinya harus kembali merasa sesak.

"Akupun juga sama Asia" Ucap Naruto pelan menatap sendu kearah depannya dan perlahan tangan kanannya yang terdapat gelang tali dari tali Miko milik Asia terulur kedepan seolah ingin mengusap wajah Asia, meskipun ia tahu bahwa usahanya hanya sia sia.

Set!

Deg!

Naruto menegangkan tubuhnya saat merasakan tangannya mengusap wajah ya meskipun dirinya tidak melihat siapapun dihadapannya saat ini namun dengan jelas dirinya dapat merasakan telapak tangannya saat ini memegang wajah seseorang, begitupula Asia yang saat ini tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan menangkup wajahnya lembut, dirinya kenal sensasi nyaman ini dan juga mengenal siapa pemilik tangan ini.

 _"N-naruto?"_ Asia memandang dalam diam kearah depannya saat merasakan sebuah usapan diwajahnya lembut dan perlahan dengan tangan bergetar dirinya berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto yang mengusap wajahnya.

Grep!

 _"Hiks! Hiks!"_

Asia kembali terisak nyaring saat dirinya berhasil dapat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar pria yang dicintainya, ya dirinya dapat menggenggam lengan Naruto erat meskipun tidak dapat melihatnya namun dirinya dengan nyata dapat merasakan lengan kekar dan hangat milik Naruto saat ini berada digenggaman kedua tangan kecilnya.

 _"N-naruto! Ini benar benar kau!"_ Aliran air mata Asia semakin deras mengalir saat merasakan lengan Naruto dan dengan erat dirinya memeluknya menyalurkan rasa rindunya begitupula dengan Naruto yang menatap lirih kearah Asia yang sedang memeluknya saat ini, ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan pelukan gadis yang dicintainya tersebut namun mengapa? Dirinya tidak bisa melihatnya?.

 _"Aku mencintaimu Naruto"_ Ucap Asia dalam pelukan Naruto membuat pria pirang tersenyum tipis kemudian perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus Surai pirang Asia lembut.

"Jika kau mencintaiku maka aku sangatlah lebih mencintaimu Asia" bisik Naruto pelan perlahan iris safirnya tidak bisa menahan liquid bening yang dirinya tahan membuat sebuah aliran kecil menuruni pipinya.

Set!

 _"N-naru kau menangis?"_

Asia mengusap wajah Naruto lembut dan dapat dirinya rasakan sebuah aliran hangat turun perlahan dari kedua iris safir indah milik Naruto menandakan bahwa pria tersebut menangis dalam diam sedari tadi.

"Aku bukanlah manusia super yang bisa menahan beban ini seorang diri Asia"

Grep!

Asia dengan erat memeluk pemuda tersebut, dirinya pun saat ini juga menangis sama sepertinya dan ia juga paham bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini, hanya dengan memeluknya Asia dapat rasakan rasa rindu teramat besar seperti rasa rindunya saling tersalurkan satu sama lain.

"Kumohon kali ini jangan pergi" bisik lirih Naruto semakin membuat tangis Asia semakin deras mengalir karena sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak mau berpisah dengannya namun entah mengapa seolah takdir inilah yang memisahkan mereka.

 _"Akupun tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Naru"_ balas Asia pelan.

Wush!

Naruto tersentak begitupula dengan Asia dimana tubuh yang sedang dipeluk tiba tiba menghilang membuat mereka Naruto/Asia menjadi memeluk udara kosong, seketika membuat Asia panik dan Naruto yang tersentak kemudian menatap sekelilingnya.

"Asia kau dimana?"

 _"N-naruto!"_

Naruto dan Asia saling berteriak nyaring namun nihil, hanya kesunyian yang membalas teriakan mereka barusan, Naruto maupun Asia tidak dapat mendengar teriakannya.

"Kumohon Asia, jawablah!"

 _"Kumohon Naru"_

Mereka berdua saling menatap kedepannya tempat mereka tadi sempat berpelukan dengan pandangan sedih, mengapa? Mengapa semua ini sangat cepat berlalu? Mereka masihlah belum ingin berpisah.

Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto yang terdapat gelang tali terlurur ingin mencoba kembali menggapai Asia begitupula dengan Asia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang juga terdapat gelang tali sepasang dengan Naruto.

Set!

"Asia!"

 _"Naru!"_

Naruto serta Asia tersentak ketika tangan mereka saling bersentuhan dan dengan cepat Naruto berusaha menggapai tubuh Asia dihadapannya ketika merasakan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Asia namun hasilnya nihil, dirinya tidak dapat menggapai apapun dan hanya udara kosong begitu pula dengan Asia yang juga tidak bisa memeluk apapun dihadapannya dan hanya memeluk udara kosong.

 _"K-kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"_ Asia menatap sendu kearah tangannya yang saat ini digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap kearah depannya sedih, dirinya paham mungkin waktu mereka yang diberi oleh Kamii-sama untuk bertemu telah habis namun mengapa? Mengapa pertemuan seperti ini? Bukankah harapannya adalah untuk bertemu dengan Asia? Bukanlah seperti ini.

Namun perlahan Naruto terdiam dan lebih memilih bersyukur karena Kamii-sama masihlah memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Asia meskipun dengan cara seperti ini namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sudah amat sangat bersyukur.

Set!

Perlahan Naruto mengendorkan genggamannya membuat Asia mulai panik namun terdiam saat merasakan Jari telunjuk Naruto seperti menulis suatu huruf ditelapak tangannya seolah ingin mengajak nya berbicara.

"Kurasa - Waktu - Kita - Untuk - Bertemu - Sudah - Habis"

Asia melebarkan kedua iris hijaunya ketika mengeja setiap kalimat yang Naruto tulis ditelapak tangannya dan dengan cepat dirinya membalik telapak tangan pemuda tersebut kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

 _"Aku - Tidak - Mau - Kembali - Berpisah - Denganmu - Naru"_

Naruto terdiam kemudian menatap sendu kearah depannya saat merasakan setiap goresan jari Asia yang menulis sebuah kalimat ditelapak tangannya, dirinya pun sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis tersebut, namun Naruto yakin bahwa suatu saat doanya akan dikabulkan oleh Kamii-sama untuk bertemu dengannya kembali.

Sedangkan Asia hanya diam menatap telapak tangannya menunggu Naruto menuliskan kalimat disana.

"Kumohon - Percayalah - Bahwa - Suatu - Saat - Kita - Akan -Bertemu - kembali - Asia"

Asia menatap tidak percaya kearah telapak tangannya saat merasakan tulisan yang Naruto buat disana, apakah dia tidak ingin bersamanya? Mengapa berkata seperti itu?.

"Jangan - Berpikir - Seperti - Itu - Mungkin - Saat - Ini - Bukanlah - Waktu - Yang - Tepat - Bagi - Kamiisama - Untuk - Mengabulkan - Doa - Serta - Harapan - Kita"

Brukh!

Asia jatuh berlutut seusai merasakan dan mengerti kalimat tulisan Naruto ditelapak tangan barusan, bukanlah waktu yang tepat? Tapi kapan? Dirinya sudah sangat menderita hanya 5 bulan terpisah dengan pemuda tersebut.

 _"Tapi - Kapan? - kapan - Doa - Tersebut - Terkabul"_

Naruto menahan tangannya yang bergetar mengikuti getaran tubuhnya akibat menahan tangis, dirinya pun tidak tahu pasti kapan namun percayalah bahwa suatu saat dirinya akan berusaha mencari cara untuk bertemu dengan nya bahkan jika dunia ini berakhirpun ia tetap berharap dan berusaha untuk menemuinya.

"Percay-!"

Naruto yang sedang menulis ditelapak tangan Asia seketika oleng kedepan saat tangan Asia yang dipegangnya seketika menghilang menjadi udara kosong begitupula Asia yang tersentak saat merasakan genggaman Naruto tiba tiba menghilang.

"Waktu habiskah?" Ucap Naruto menatap lirih kearah depannya saat merasakan dirinya sudah tidak bisa mendengar bahkan menyentuh Asia kembali, begitu pula saat ini Asia yang jatuh berlutut tepat dihadapan Naruto.

Gadis tersebut terisak karena harus kembali berpisah dengan pemuda yang dirinya cintai, apakah hanya seperti ini? Mengapa? Mengapa waktu terasa sangat singkat? Rindu dihatinya belumlah terpuaskan mengapa semua ini harus berakhir?.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sesak dihatinya ketika harus kembali berpisah dengan gadis yang dicintainya, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan juga mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik bagi dirinya maupun Asia namun bisakah ia kembali berharap? Kalau ia bisa bertemu dan bersama kembali dengan Asia suatu saat? Bukan seperti ini namun bersama hidup bahagia seperti pasangan seperti umumnya hingga usia tua.

Sedangkan Asia saat ini hanya bisa terisak pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengapa harus berpisah kembali? Tidakkah Kamii-sama mengetahui betapa besarnya perasaanya terhadap Naruto? Apakah ini takdirnya? Namun detik berikutnya Asia terdiam sesaat ketika mengingat kalimat yang Naruto tuliskan ditangannya beberapa saat lalu, dirinya mencoba untuk percaya bahwa suatu saat entah kapan Kamii-sama akan mengabulkan harapannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kumohon" Ucap Asia lirih perlahan punggung kecilnya kembali bergetar menahan isakannya karena sekuat apapun dirinya menahannya tetap saja rasa pedih dihatinya sangat begitu terasa, "kumohon pertemukan aku dengan Naruto kembali Kamii-sama, entah itu kapan" sambung Asia menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kesedihannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-20 Years Later-**

Dua puluh tahun kemudian terlihat sekarang desa Konoha atau lebih pantasnya disebut kota Konoha dimana bangunan bangunan menjulang tinggi telah berdiri kokoh disetiap blok desa tersebut serta beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang bahkan beberapa bangunan memasang LCD besar dibagian depannya sebagai tempat iklan promosi produk untuk penduduk, sedangkan bukit tempat pahatan patung Hokage terlihat didinding batu tersebut telah terpahat 8 wajah Hokage, dimulai dari Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto dan yang terakhir adalah Konohamaru yang Naruto sang Hokage ke 8 memilihnya sebagai penerus nya untuk memimpin Konoha untuk kedepannya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sang mantan hokage 8, pria tersebut sekarang terlihat tua dengan tubuhnya yang mulai mengurus akibat faktor usia serta penglihatannya yang mulai rabun dan Surai kuningnya tak seindah dulu, Surai tersebut terlihat kuning pucat saat ini dimana dirinya telah berusia 54 tahun, teman teman seangkatannya juga sudah banyak yang pergi mendahuluinya, dimulai dari Rocklee yang telah wafat 2 tahun lalu kemudian disusul Kiba dan yang terakhir sahabat terbaiknya Shikamaru telah wafat bulan lalu, sedangkan Sensei yang melatih mereka dulu waktu masih genin hampir semuanya telah tiada dan hanya meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih hidup sampai sekarang menjadi kakek renta.

Naruto melangkah perlahan dengan tubuh tuanya menaiki sebuah bukit kecil dibagian timur desa Konoha, bukit yang menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak 20 tahun lalu, tempat yang menjadi pelepas rindunya saat mengingat bayangan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tersenyum manis kearahnya, beberapa saat kemudian dirinya sampai diatas bukit yang terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura yang memang dirinya tanam dan merawatnya setiap hari sejak dua puluh tahun lalu hingga sekarang.

Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati pohon sakura tersebut kemudian sebelah tangannya yang mulai berkeriput perlahan terangkat menyentuh batang besar pohon Sakura dihadapannya tersebut.

"20 tahun telah berlalu"

Ucap Naruto pelan menatap lirih sebuah gelang yang masih terpasang dipergelangan tangan yang sedang memegang batang pohon tersebut, "bagaimana kabarmu disana Asia? Kutebak kau musti sudah tua seperti saat aku sekarangkan? Hehe tapi tenanglah menurutku kau masihlah terlihat cantik meskipun berkeriput sepertiku saat ini dan kau tau Asia? Meskipun telah berlalu lama namun aku masih selalu berharap jika suatu saat nanti kita bisa kembali bertemu, berharap bahwa harapanmu dan harapanku akan dikabulkan oleh Kamii-sama." Sambung pelan Naruto diakhir kalimatnya kemudian memejamkan kedua iris safirnya mencoba mengingat kenangan dirinya dulu bersama Asia, mungkin jika ada yang melihat, dirinya akan dianggap gila karena berbicara dengan sebuah pohon Sakura namun hal ini telah sering dilakukannya sejak dulu jika perasaan rindu dihatinya meluap maka Naruto selalu akan melakukan kegiatannya seperti saat ini.

Tes!

Deg!

Naruto seketika membuka kedua iris safirnya cepat saat kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya, sensasi yang 20 tahun lalu membuatnya koma dan terlempar ke dunia lain dan benar saja saat dirinya melihat tangannya yang masih menempel ke batang pohon, terlihat tangannya tersebut tidak ada lagi keriput layaknya lansia pada umumnya serta entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berbeda saat ini dan tanpa disadari seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto kemudian berhenti beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Naru.."

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendengar sebuah panggilan seseorang yang dirinya rindukan selama ini namun detik berikutnya ketika sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi, dirinya tersenyum lebar dan tanpa disadarinya sebuah liquid bening mengalir pelan dari kedua iris safirnya kemudian dirinya berbalik menatap rindu gadis pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya saat ini yang juga menatapnya sambil terisak pelan.

"Kurasa legenda tentang menyatakan cinta dibawah pohon Sakura adalah nyata" Naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan sambil tertawa kecil diiringi langkahnya kearah gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"benarkan...Asia?"

 **-Owari-**

 **-Kimi no Nawa-**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Ame No Hoshi (Nagareboshi) Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Happy Read.**

 **op: Your Name** **スパークル** **(Original Soundtrack Kimi no nawa)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.Kimi No Nawa belong's Makoto Shinkai.**

 **.Kimi No Nawa** **Makoto Shinkai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Hanya Omake singkat karena banyak yang Request.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Family)_

Itomori sebuah desa indah yang berada diantara pegunungan Hida, dimana seharusnya desa tersebut telah terhapus dari peradaban karena komet Tiamat yang melintas di atmosfer bumi setiap 1500 tahun sekali tidak jadi membumi hanguskannya akibat seorang ninja pirang telah menghancurkan batuan angkasa tersebut.

Beralih kearah sebuah rumah kayu minimalis berlantai dua dengan halaman depannya yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman bunga matahari dan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berurai pirang pendek berlari kencang dari pekarangan rumah menuju kedalam.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"Kaa-chan!"

"Astaga Boruto! Sudah ibu bilang untuk mencuci kaki setelah bermain dipekarangan kan?"

Wanita berparas manis dengan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung menatap sebal kearah seorang bocah laki laki bersurai sama sepertinya yang saat ini terdiam akibat Omelan kaa-channya, namun didetik selanjutnya ekspresi wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut diikuti tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala anak laki laki dihadapannya pelan.

"Sudah cepat cuci kakimu Boruto, biar ibu yang membersihkannya"

"Ha'i!" Boruto tertawa pelan melihat ibunya yang mengusap kepalanya pelan kemudian dirinya dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kedua kaki berlumpurnya meninggalkan sang ibu yang juga geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah putera semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Sudah 5 tahun kah?"

Kedua iris Hijaunya sesaat melirik kearah bingkai foto hitam putih yang terpajang di dinding tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya sedang menggendong bayi diikuti seorang pria bersurai pirang spike yang memeluknya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya entah mengapa setiap melihatnya membuat rasa bahagia meluap dihatinya seolah foto tersebut adalah sumber kebahagiaan tanpa batas yang akan selalu mengisi tubuhnya, serta foto bukti bahwa cinta sejatinya telah kembali padanya, cinta yang dulu pernah menghilang akibat menyelamatkannya sekaligus menyelamatkan desanya.

"Arigatou Naruto" Dirinya tersenyum manis sesaat sebelum akhirnya berniat berbalik untuk mengambil kain pel sebelum pintu rumahnya kembali terbuka.

Cklek!

"Tadaima!"

Seorang pria dewasa bersurai pirang membuka pintu rumahnya membuat wanita yang sebelumnya berniat berbalik mengurungkan niatnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

Cup!

Blush~

"Hehe~ wajahmu yang selalu memerah seperti ini yang membuat lelahku sehabis bekerja di ladang seketika menghilang Asia-chan"

Wanita pirang bernama Asia itu seketika wajahnya memerah total saat melihat suaminya yang baru datang langsung melangkah kearahnya kemudian mencium keningnya, meskipun perlakuan ini sering dilakukannya entah mengapa selalu sukses membuatnya tersipu malu seperti saat ini.

"Mou~ Naru-kun! Kau menambah kotor lantainya! Bukankah sudah kuingatkan untuk cuci kaki sebelum memasuki rumah?"

Naruto yang sadar bahwa kakinya memang kotor akibat berladang hanya terkekeh sebelum berlari menuju kamar mandi sama persis seperti yang dilakukan Boruto beberapa saat lalu membuat Asia yang melihatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian dimana langit senja mulai menggelap pertanda malam akan tiba terlihat di rumah kayu minimalis tersebut atau lebih tepatnya diruang keluarga terdapat Naruto duduk dibangku meja makan serta disampingnya terdapat Boruto beserta Asia yang sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya dan anaknya.

"Ne! Ne! tou-chan!" Bocah bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi makan dengan lahap sesaat menghentikan makannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah pria pirang yang berada disampingnya, " Tadi siang Boruto bisa berjalan keatas pohon" sambunya dengan nada bangga membuat Naruto seketika menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyumpit begitupula Asia yang menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto seketika terdiam mendengar kalimat puteranya itu, dirinya tidaklah kaget jika memang Boruto bisa mempunyai Chakra sebab dirinya adalah seorang mantan Hokage sekaligus Ninja terkuat di Konoha dulu namun pria tersebut hanya tidak menyangka bahwa diumur yang baru menginjak 5 tahun puteranya ini meskipun tanpa sengaja telah berhasil melakukan kontrol chakra untuk bisa berjalan keatas pohon.

"Bukankah sudah Kaa-chan bilang untuk jangan lagi bermain seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Boruto jatuh kemudian patah tulang?" Asia yang mendengar ceritanya anaknya langsung menasehatinya, sebab sebenarnya dirinya tidaklah terlalu setuju jika Boruto harus belajar menguasai chakra yang diwariskan oleh suaminya tersebut karena dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia suaminya dulu bahkan ia sempat pernah mengatakan kepada Naruto untuk jangan pernah lagi menggunakan jurus jurus aneh karena dirinya takut jika pria yang dicintainya itu kembali menghilang seperti dulu ketika Naruto menghancurkan Komet Tiamat, ia tidak mau kembali merasakan pedihnya rasa rindu akibat ditinggal oleh pria pirang tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat Omelan Asia hanya tersenyum sebab dirinya paham mengapa wanitanya itu mengomel panjang lebar, meskipun beberapa kali ia terkadang menggunakan teknik ninjanya untuk membantunya diladang tanpa sepengetahuan Asia.

Malam harinya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 21'00 dimana Boruto yang telah terlelap dikamarnya kemudian beralih menuju kamar tempat Naruto dan Asia berada, terlihat saat ini Naruto duduk menyandar diatasnya kasur sambil membaca sebuah buku sedangkan Asia melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya namun kepala bersurai pirangnya menyandar dibahu suaminya membuat mantan Hokage 8 tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Ne~ Asia-chan tak terasa sudah lima tahun ya." Naruto sesaat terpejam mengingat kenangannya dulu ketika baru pertama bertemu dengan Asia, Gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kenangan yang menyakitkan sekaligus paling membahagiakan" kenangan menyakitkan dimana harus melihat pria yang dicintainya menghilang akibat menyelamatkannya berserta desanya dan paling membahagiakan ketika kembali melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri membelakanginya menghadap pohon Sakura pertanda Kamii-sama telah mengabulkan doa doanya.

Asia mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Naruto seolah menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang meluap hebat saat memikirkannya, dirinya memang tidak menyangka jika kisah cintanya sudah berjalan selama 5 tahun bahkan sampai memiliki buah cinta yang menjadi bukti cintanya telah sepenuhnya kembali kepadanya.

"Jika seandainya Aku kembali menghilan-!"

"Kumohon jangan menghancurkan kebahagian yang telah terbentuk dihati ini Naru-kun"

Naruto seketika terdiam saat telapak tangan mungil Asia membungkam mulutnya namun didetik selanjutnya pria pirang tersebut mengangguk paham karena mengerti jika gadis manisnya ini masih trauma akan dirinya yang dulu pernah menghilang.

Namun tanpa disadari sebuah seringai tipis tercipta diwajahnya Naruto saat melihat Asia yang telah terlelap kemudian kedua iris safirnya melihat kearah kalender.

.

.

.

Cuit!

Cuit!

Cuit!

Suara burung burung yang saling sahut menyahut Dipagi hari membuat suasana pedesaan Itomori semakin tentram.

Matahari perhalan mulai menampakkan diri dari belakang pegunungan Hida menyinari persawahan, ladang dan hamparan rumput hijau yang terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang serta udara sejuk khas lembah gunung.

Beralih ke rumah kayu minimalis berlantai dua atau lebih tepatnya menuju kearah kamar Naruto&Asia terlihat didalam kamar tersebut terdapat seorang wanita bersurai pirang sepunggung yang terlelap nyenyak sambil memeluk sebuah guling disampingnya.

"Enggh~"

Asia melenguh pelan sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya saat tangannya merasakan guling hangatnya (Naruto) yang berada disampingnya tubuhnya entah mengapa menghilang namun didetik selanjutnya matanya perlahan terbuka menampakkan kedua iris hijau indah yang mengerejap sesaat sebelum memandang tempat Naruto yang telah kosong.

"Naru"

Dirinya bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar berniat bersiap untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

Asia sesaat terdiam saat tidak mendengar suara Boruto ataupun Naruto dari ruang tengah rumahnya karena biasanya ayah dan anak tersebut suka bermain bersama Dipagi hari namun yang ia dapati kali ini hanyalah ruangan kosong bahkan mainan Boruto terlihat tidak ada dilantai ruangan.

"Boruto! Naru-kun!"

Dirinya mencoba memanggil keduanya namun tidak ada yang membalas panggilannya hanya ruangan sunyi senyap seperti sebelumnya dan entah mengapa perasaan tidak enak mulai merayap didalam hatinya, seolah telah terjadi sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

kaki Asia perlahan melangkah berjalan menuju kamar puteranya kemudian tangan kanannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya membuat kedua matanya sesaat melebar saat menemukan sebuah kamar kosong tanpa properti apapun bahkan kasur serta gambar ciptaan anaknya yang tertempel didinding semua menghilang menyisakan kamar kosong.

Tubuh mungil Asia perlahan bergetar kemudian melangkah mundur beberapa langkah diikuti kedua tangannya memegang Surai pirangnya kuat.

"T-tidak ini tidak mungkin"

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Dengan cepat wanita pirang tersebut berlari menyusuri seluruh tempat di rumahnya mencari keberadaan Naruto maupun Boruto karena tidak mungkin mereka berdua menghilang sebab baru kemarin malam dirinya memarahi anaknya tersebut serta memeluk pria yang dicintainya sebelum tidur.

"Naru-kun! Boruto! Jangan bercanda! Cepat keluar kalian!" Asia dengan suara serak menahan sesak di dadanya berteriak kencang berharap suami serta anaknya itu menyudahi acara mengerjainya namun hingga 20 menit dirinya mencari kesetiap sudut rumahnya hasilnya tetap nihil.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Asia menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya Manahan isakannya yang mulai terdengar, dirinya masih tidak mempercayai apa yang di alaminya saat ini, sebab baru kemarin dirinya mengelus Surai pirang anaknya serta baru kemarin pula ia memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tubuh Asia tersentak saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu depan rumahnya, dirinya berharap dibalik pintu rumahnya saat ini adalah Naruto serta Boruto yang baru pulang sehabis berolahraga kemudian dengan tergesa wanita bersurai pirang itu melangkah menuju pintu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

"Asia-chan, ini seperti biasanya kubawakan masakan kesukaanmu"

Perasaan dihati gadis bersurai pirang tersebut seketika hancur lebur tanpa sisa saat melihat yang bertamu ke rumahnya adalah Nenek yang memang selama ini selalu mengurusnya sedari dulu dan juga membantunya mengajarinya ketika pertama kali menjadi Miko dikuil.

Brukh!

"Asia-chan kenapa nak?!"

Sang nenek seketika panik saat melihat tubuh gadis pirang dihadapannya ini jatuh terduduk sambil terisak pelan, kemudian dirinya perlahan membantunya berjalan kemudian duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Saat ini terlihat Asia yang terduduk dibangku ruang tamu sambil masih terisak pelan sedangkan nenek yang sebelumnya membantunya hanya diam memandang gadis yang telah dianggapnya cucu tersebut.

"Kau kenapa nak?"

Tangan keriput sang nenek perlahan terulur mengelus punggung Asia pelan mencoba menenangkannya, kemudian dengan nada lembut ia mencoba bertanya kepada gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Naru-kun dan Boruto menghilang" Asia bergumam dengan nada lirih membuat wanita tua dihadapannya seketika terdiam namun didetik selanjutnya sebuah senyuman lembut tercipta diwajahnya.

"Tenanglah Asia-chan semua itu hanyalah Halusinasi"

Kedua iris hijau Asia sesaat mengerejap beberapa kali ketika mendengar kalimat sang nenek yang mengatakan bahwa yang dirinya alami selama ini halusinasi? Dimana dirinya mengandung Boruto 9 bulan kemudian membesarkannya selama 5 tahun itu hanya ilusi? Dirinya seolah sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan wanita tua disampingnya itu namun ketika sang nenek menunjukkan sebuah bingkai foto membuat semua hal yang sebelumnya terbangun kokoh dihatinya seketika runtuh hancur lebur.

Sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil sebelah tangannya seolah sedang merangkul mesra seseorang namun nyatanya didalam foto tersebut yang terlihat hanyalah dirinya seorang sedangkan disampingnya tidak ada siapapun.

"Kamu sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini Asia-chan" sang nenek mencoba menjelaskan secara perlahan kalau Gadis pirang itu sejak kepergian pria pirang bernama Naruto telah sering mengalami halusinasi bahkan yang terparah adalah beberapa tahun lalu dimana Asia memakai pakaian khas orang Jepang yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan kemudian meminta tetua desa untuk menikahkannya dengan Naruto yang gadis pirang tersebut bilang berada disampingnya saat itu namun mereka semua yang berada di sana hanyalah melihat Asia menggandeng udara kosong.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

Asia memegang kepalanya erat seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya barusan, sebab kenangannya dengan Naruto maupun Boruto sangatlah terasa nyata dan tidak mungkin semua hal tersebut hanyalah halusinasi.

"Nenek akan meninggalkanmu sendiri saat ini untuk berpikir tenang Asia-chan"

Perlahan nenek yang sebelumnya mengantarkan rantang berisi makanan kesukaan gadis pirang itu berbalik kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Asia yang masih duduk diam mencoba menerima kenyataannya saat ini.

Akhirnya seharian Asia habisnya hanya untuk duduk diam diruang tengah sambil sesekali terisak pelan karena meskipun yang dialaminya ini adalah kenyataan namun entah mengapa didalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dirinya masih tidak mempercayai bahwa Naruto serta Boruto hanyalah ilusi yang dialaminya akibat depresi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam terlihat saat ini Asia yang berdiri dalam diam memandang langit malam bertabur bintang dibawah pohon sakura yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta Naruto kepadanya serta tempat pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto hingga mereka menikah kemudian mempunyai ana-!.

Tubuh Asia sesaat menegang menahan sesak dihatinya ketika kembali mengingat bahwa hal terakhir yang dibenaknya tersebut hanyalah halusinasinya, dirinya tidaklah pernah mempunyai anak maupun menikah dengan Naruto pria yang dicintainya, sebab pria pirang tersebut telah menghilang akibat menyelamatkannya desanya.

Set!

"K-kenapa?"

Asia bergumam pelan menatap hamparan sawah serta rerumputan dihadapannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kenapa berakhir seperti ini?"

Hatinya kembali terpuruk seperti dulu, dimana sebelumnya perasaanya telah membaik ketika Naruto telah kembali dalam pelukannya bahkan hingga mereka mempunyai buah cinta yang di beri nama Boruto semakin membuat rasa bahagia membuncah dihatinya namun kenapa? Kenapa ujung ujungnya kembali berakhir seperti ini?.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh bahagia Kamii-sama?" Asia bergumam pelan entah pada siapa, namun perlahan sebuah liquid bening mulai turun di setiap sisi kedua matanya dan menetes keatas permukaan tanah, "Mengapa kebahagiaan yang kualami hanyalah Halusinas-!"

"Kurasa itu adalah kenyataan Asia-chan"

Tubuh Asia seketika menegang ketika mendengar suara suam-! Naruto dari arah belakangnya dan ketika dirinya berbalik ia dapat melihat pria pirang tersebut berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Asia mematung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya perlahan melangkah mundur.

"I-ini pasti halusinasi lagi!"

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat istrinya itu hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian dirinya mencetikkan jarinya pelan dan seketika sebuah denyutan hebat melanda kepala Asia membuat wanita itu hampir oleng namun dengan sigap Naruto memeluknya lembut.

"Ini bukanlah halusinasi Asia-chan" Ucap Naruto membuat Asia yang berada diperlukan Naruto perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya dan melihat warga desa berkumpul mengelilingi mereka sambil tersenyum dan selanjutnya terlihat Boruto yang melangkah menuju kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah kue dengan dua buah lilin menghiasi bagian atasnya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kaa-chan!"

Boruto dengan penuh semangat berteriak kearah Asia yang masih memproses hal apa yang terjadi saat ini namun didetik selanjutnya ketika paham apa yang terjadi dengan pandangan murka gadis tersebut menatap kearah Naruto kemudian...

Plak!

Seluruh warga desa membisu ketika melihat Asia yang terkenal lemah lembut saat ini menampar kuat wajah Naruto dengan pandangan berkaca kaca.

"Kau kira ini lucu Naruto!?" Dengan nada penuh amarah Asia menatap Naruto yang masih terkekeh pelan, perasaanya hampir hancur akibat ulah suami tololnya ini dan sekarang dengan seenaknya malah tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa seperti ini malah semakin membuat emosinya meluap luap.

"Gomen Gomen Asia-chan" Naruto memandang iris Hijau Asia yang berkaca kaca dengan pandangan teduh kemudian tangan kekarnya terangkat mengusap lembut untaian Surai pirang gadis manisnya tersebut, "Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan dihari ulang tahunm-!"

Plak!

"Namun jangan seperti ini Baka!"

Set!

"Sebagai permohonan maafku kau ingin Hadiah apa Asia-!"

Plak!

Grep!

Asia kembali menampar kuat wajah Naruto kemudian memeluk erat pria tersebut diikuti tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan.

"Kehadiranmu serta kehadiran Boruto sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku Naruto." Isak Asia lirih dalam dakapan dada Naruto membuat mau tak mau Shinobi pirang itu tersenyum lembut karena sangat bersyukur mempunyai pasangan hidup yang sangat mencintainya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Semua ini adalah rencana bodoh suamimu ini Asia-chan" Nenek yang tadi pagi datang kerumahnya untuk mengantarkan makanan terlihat saat ini melangkah mendekat kearahnya sambil menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sudah mengingatkannya kalau ini berlebihan namun kurasa suamimu ini sangat suka untuk menjahilimu Asia" sambungnya dengan dengusan pelan ketika beradu pandang dengan Naruto yang terkekeh pelan.

"Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih kepada seluruh warga desa yang mau diajak bekerjasama" Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat seluruh warga yang berkumpul di bukit untuk merayakan ulang tahun Asia, sedangkan Boruto yang sedari tadi membawa kue akhirnya melangkah mendekati ibunya.

"Kaa-chan tiuplah lilinnya" Ucap bocah 5 tahun tersebut membuat Asia mau tidak mau tersenyum bahagia kemudian dengan semangat berjongkok dihadapan Boruto kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kaa-chan!"

Boruto dengan ceria berteriak kearah ibunya ketika berhasil meniup lilin diikuti para warga desa yang mulai bertepuk tangan.

"Dan juga Kaa-chan, ternyata Tou-chan bisa menggunakan Genjutsu yang digunakannya kepada Kaa-chan tadi pagi sewaktu tidur" Boruto dengan ceria serta wajah tanpa dosa membongkar kedok rencana ayahnya kepada Asia yang seketika melirik kearah Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Bukankah Naru-kun sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan hal hal berbau Shinobi hm?"

"T-tapi itu untuk bisa memberi kamu kejutan Asia-!"

"Malam ini kau tidur diruang tengah Naru-kun"

Ucap Asia pelan sebelum kembali berbalik kemudian memeluk penuh sayang kearah Boruto menghiraukan Naruto yang mematung.

"Kau tega Asia."

.

.

.

Dan begitulah akhir dari Sebuah kisah perjalanan manis pahit antara sang Hokage 8 dengan Seorang Miko dari desa Itomori yang terletak diantara lembah pegunungan Hida.

Bagi kalian yang telah membaca dari chapter 1 hingga 3 Uchida ucapkan Terimakasih :') :'v dan Happy Valentine!

Bagian akhir cocok dengerin lagu _RADWIMPS - SPARKLE Original Soundtrack KIMI NO NAWA._

 **-Owari-**

 **-Kimi no Nawa-**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Ame No Hoshi (Nagareboshi) Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
